Imagination's Reality
by RiYuYami
Summary: When Yugi found the Sennen Puzzle he met a boy only he could see. Who is he and is he really there or just a figment of Yugi’s lonely mind? AU centered around manga and season zero Puzzleshipping
1. Chap 1: Yugi and Yami

A long time ago, actually two years and two months ago just a few days after she had started ninth grade, Ri-chan went into the hospital because her diabetes was acting up and almost put her into a coma again. While there, she had her sketch book and drew a small, but poorly done, picture of Yugi as a little kid and a strange version of Yami was standing next to him.

And an idea hit her, what if Yugi had received the puzzle and was aware of Yami before he solved it and just thought of Yami as an imaginary friend?

And that is where Imagination's Reality was born.

The bad thing about it is that the idea was originally a Puzzleshipping story. Now that I am a Prideshipper, I'm not a huge fan of it anymore. Here is where I need help, chose for either Puzzle or Pride, personally I'm going for Puzzle since that was how the story was before, but if you want Pride go ahead and vote, though no couples will appear until much later.

Anyway, onto everything else.

Summery: When Yugi found the Sennen Puzzle he met a boy only he could see. Who is he and is he really there or just a figment of Yugi's lonely mind?

Warning: Since this story is going to be based off the manga, expecting less card games and more violence when I get around to the Yami no Games.

I DO NOT OWN! Just the plot though. And Yami's outfit pattern.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter one: Yugi and Yami**

* * *

He was so scared, so very scared. The whole day had to be the worst he had ever been through in his whole life, which wasn't very long since he was only seven years old right now. His grandfather had said that first grade would be fun for him and that he would love it.

That was the lie of the year.

He was smaller then everyone in his class, even smaller then the girls as well and had been taken to the kindergarten room when he asked a teacher where his class room was, a mistake he made since he didn't know that the first grade teacher and the kindergarten teacher were sisters and that he was short and didn't explain what grade he was in. Then, we he was taken to the right room, he was given the last seat in the class room since Ms. Katy had everyone sitting in alphabetical order by first name.

Then at lunch he ended up having to eat on the ground since no one would let him sit near them. After lunch it was recess and he got hit by a kid on the swing who had swung just right and hit him in the side, and he did it on purpose. He ended up crying during the rest of the half hour while Ms. Katy had to discipline the boy who knocked him down.

Then when they did math work, he got he highest grade and everyone glared at him for it. When play time came up, he sat alone with the games and no one wanted to play games with a freak that had 'fake' hair. His hair wasn't fake; he was just born with blond bangs that went into black hair that was lined in a magenta color that stuck up naturally in a star shape.

He left the class room feeling horrible, and the pain in his side wasn't helping. As he walked out of the building he heard someone call out at him. "Hey, star head!"

He cringed at the name he was given today. "It… its Yugi… not star head, and is there something you need…?" Yugi asked timidly, looking at one of the taller kids in his class.

The boy smirked and quickly he kicked Yugi down and sent him injured-side-first into the sidewalk. Yugi moaned in pain and noticed that the boy grabbed his back pack.

"Please! Give it back!" He cried, the taller boy only laughed and dumped the contents out of the bag in front of Yugi.

Those who watched just laughed and walked away. Yugi sat there, looking at the papers, pencils, and little gold puzzle pieces. Earlier that week Yugi had found a golden box in his grandfather's shop and had treasured it the moment he held it. He sat on his knees and looked at everything, tears coming to his eyes.

"I hate this! Why does everyone have to be mean to me!? I never did anything! All I want is to make friends!" He cried.

"_I'll be your friend."_

Yugi blinked and looked up and toward his left he saw the strangest boy he had ever met. He was slightly taller then Yugi and had tan skin. His hair was almost exactly like Yugi's, only with more bangs and the tips of his hair were red though Yugi only saw a little of the red and black thanks to the strange cloth he wore on his head with a golden band circling it to keep it on his head. His eyes were the exact same color as blood and he smiled at Yugi with a calm look on his face that looked like it still demanded respect.

He wore a black jacket that flowed out and went just above his ankles. On the sleeves' ends were golden ankhs attached to belts. He wore a black leather vest with straps and blue leather pants while on his feet were studded boots. In his out stretched hand was a piece of the puzzle that Yugi carried, and it was the piece with an eye on it.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked.

"_I said that I would be your friend, is that okay?"_ The boy smiled and walked closer, placing the piece in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at him and then at his hand and gasped. The boy! He was almost see-thru! "Ah! You… you're a ghost…!"

The boy looked himself over and then ran his hand through Yugi's. "_Hmm. I guess I am a ghost… though I'm not sure if I truly am or not but I'm really wanting to be your friend because I to am lonely." _

The smaller boy looked at him with a sad expression. "Did… did you die here…?"

The other thought for a moment. _"No, I was in there."_ He pointed to the box. Yugi gasped and remembered what his grandpa had said, he told Yugi that the puzzle held magic powers and once belonged to someone powerful and the legend said he was still inside it.

"You must be the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle… wow! I'm Yugi Mouto, what's your name?"

The other frowned and looked embarrassed. "Is something wrong?" The boy turned and looked at the purple-eyed child and sighed. _"I don't remember… I don't remember a lot of things…"_

Yugi titled his head and looked the boy over. "How about I call you Yami? The way you're dressed makes you look like a shadow." He smiled brightly and the boy now named Yami smiled.

"_Thank you Yugi. Now come on, let's get this cleaned up and stuff." _

* * *

Yugi sat in his room and showed Yami everything that was interesting, which was mostly games. Yami seemed interested and smiled at a lot of what Yugi talked about, but failed to notice that Yugi would keep looking at him and saw that Yami seemed to float and was see-thru.

When the lad told his grandpa, the old man gave him a strange look and seemed a little surprised and shook it off, saying it was nice that Yugi was going through what every child does and made an imaginary friend.

But Yugi didn't believe Yami was fake, he knew he was real. The boy took note that Yami's hands could not touch anything; it seemed that he could touch only the puzzle since that was where he came from.

"So, do you like my room?"

Yami nodded. _"I like how colorful it is, much better then mine."_

Yugi titled his head and blinked. "Your room? Is it in the puzzle?"

"_Yeah, but it's really cold and dark, plus there are lots of doors and crazy things are behind them. I hate it in there, but I'm really happy to be here in the light."_

Red eyes met with purple eyes and both of them smiled. "I'm glad you're happy Yami. You know, you are the first friend I've ever had."

Yami blinked. "_Oh? Why would anybody not want to be your friend?"_

"Because… because I'm a freak! No one has ever liked me because of my hair or the way I look or the fact that I love games! Everyone thinks that I'm just a horrible little kid with nothing…" Tears came to his eyes again but they didn't fall because Yami hugged him.

"_You are not a freak, you a special and wonderful young man with a great personality. Give them time to respect you and don't worry, I'll always be your friend because you're my first friend." _

TBC

* * *

Sorry, this is a bit of a prolong chapter, the next few chapters will involve Yugi meeting Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Kaiba, and Miho (She was seen once in the manga and was regular character in the infamous season zero) so you can see how Yugi has a relationship with them.

Though they will be made up, except Anzu's because she and Yugi meeting for the first time was mentioned in the manga. But we don't really care about her here in Ri-chan's little writing station. Oh! By the way, I'm also going to take some elements from the anime as well, the first season, and put them in this. And don't worry Kaiba fans, he is not going to have is green hair.

Please review! I'm really trying hard to remember everything!


	2. Chap 2: Jounouchi

Here is chapter two!

Oh and the couple is going to be Puzzle because I really do prefer how I actually had my original idea and I don't know how Pride would fit, but I'm going to pair Kaiba up with some as well but I don't want it to be Jou, maybe I'll pair him with Seth. You tell me if it's a good idea or not.

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter two: Jounouchi **

* * *

It has been two weeks since Yugi and Yami met, the boy seemed a little happier but was still getting picked on at school because Yugi would end up talking to Yami and through the eyes of everyone else; he was talking to the air, an empty seat, or a wall.

Well, it was another chilly Tuesday and Ms. Katy's class was about to start until a knock at the door interrupted them. Ms. Katy opened the door and saw a man walking in with a little boy. Yugi blinked at this. The boy was his age, but much taller then him. He had messy blond hair and mad golden brown eyes. On his face was a slight pout, signaling that he didn't want to be here.

"Alright Katsuya, you're staying here until I come back, now get in there." The man pushed the boy in and closed the door.

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention," The teacher spoke. "that we have a new student today! Everyone, this is Jounouchi Katsuya. Please be nice and show respect to him." She then turned to the boy. "Now, you go take the seat near Hiroto over there." Jounouchi nodded and took a seat next to Honda Hiroto.

Yugi looked at him. 'Maybe he can be a friend, I hope so.' He thought to himself. He blinked when he noticed that Jounouchi stiffened and turned slightly to look at him. The blond raised an eye brow and gave him a weird look before turning back to the front.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked again. Yami stood next to Yugi and tilted his head, wondering what that look was all about. He floated toward Jounouchi and, since he was a spirit and couldn't be seen by anyone but Yugi, got right in his face. Yami waved his hand through Jounouchi's face and the boy sneezed.

"Bless you Katsuya." The teacher spoke.

Jounouchi wiped his nose and looked in front of him, a questioning look on his face, wondering why he had sneezed.

* * *

After reading time, it was art time and the subject was to draw your favorite thing in the whole world. Yugi smiled brightly at this and took out his color pencils. "I'm going to draw you Yami since you're my best friend." Yugi smiled and that made Yami grin.

"_Ah Aibou, that's really nice but you don't have to." _Yami spoke, calling Yugi by the nickname he gave him. Yugi shook his head. "No, I want to draw you; you're really special to me Yami."

As Yugi started drawing, he failed to notice the eyes that were looking at him. "Hey, who's the dork in the back seat?" Jounouchi asked Honda who looked up from his picture of a clean park.

"That's Yugi, just ignore him, he usually talks like that to some imaginary guy that floats and wears gold and leather." Honda spoke before he went back to drawing. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and looked back at Yugi who seemed to blush at something.

"Yami, why do you have to wear clothing like this? It's hard to color and make it shiny too!" Yami only laughed at the comment but stopped when he noticed that someone was standing next to Yugi as well. _"Jounouchi?"_

Turning, Yugi looked up into honey eyes and blinked. "Oh Jounouchi, is there something you need?"

"Who the heck are you talkin' to kid?"

"I'm talking to Yami, he's a ghost."

Jounouchi only scuffed at the comment. "That's stupid! Maybe you should talk to the living rather then da dead! Talking to air will only make people hate ya!" He then looked at Yugi's drawing and picked it up.

"Is this your friend? He looks kinda dorky."

"He's not dorky! He's great and really nice to me! Please give me that back! I want to finish drawing Yami!" Yugi cried, this made Jounouchi roll his eyes.

"Jeez! You don't have any guts do ya Yugi? See, you need to toughen up." He dropped the drawing and walked away. Yugi looked at him before shaking his head, but turned and noticed that Yami just kept looking at him, as if he was thinking.

* * *

Once again, Yugi sat and ate lunch alone, not really alone since Yami was there, but it still looked like it to other people. The boy ripped a piece from his sandwich and placed it on a napkin and put it in front of Yami as an offering. _"Thank you."_ Yami smiled, making Yugi grin.

Yugi finished his sandwich and was about to start on his cookie before it was snatched from his hands. "Hmm?" He looked up and noticed one of the older kids took it. "Hey! That's mine!" The other boy laughed and looked at him.

"Something like this doesn't deserve to be in the hands of your kind." He laughed, making Yugi upset at the comment and Yami very angry. _"How dare he take that from my Aibou?!" _Yami growled, forgetting he was a spirit, and tried to pulled Yugi close to protect him.

And for a split second Yugi's eyes changed color as he gripped the boy's hand and held it tightly. _"I suggest you give me that back…" _He spoke in a voice that was not his own but it didn't last as he gasped when the boy brought his hand down to slap Yugi but another hand stopped it.

Yami, Yugi, and the boy turned to see Jounouchi looking at them and gripping a much tighter hold then Yugi's on the boy's arm. "If you don't want me to break ya arm, I suggest you give him back what he wants."

The boy nodded and gave Yugi the cookie before running off. Jounouchi turned to look at Yugi. "I'm surprised that you actually got that guy's arm so quickly like that, though he was going to slap you with the other."

Yugi blinked, he didn't remember doing that, he turned and looked at Yami who was looking at Jounouchi, arms crossed and keeping a stern face.

"Well, if you can get over this whole spirit thing and toughen up a bit more since you're as frail as a little girl, maybe we can be friends."

Jounouchi walked off and didn't notice the smile on Yugi's face. "We could be friends…? Did you hear that Yami?" Yugi's smile fell a little when Yami jolted and blinked, turning to look at the smaller look-alike.

"_Yes, but it will take time, I can feel it… but don't worry Aibou! You will have many friends soon and they can play with you along with me!"_ Yami gave him a reassuring smile, though behind it was a sad look that could only been seen in his eyes.

Yami didn't want Yugi to leave him in the dust when he got… real friends…

TBC

* * *

Please review!

Oh! The thing about Honda drawing a clean park is because in season zero, he was part of the Beautification Club and he normally made a HUGE deal out of it, which is really cool as well because it gives Honda a leading role in the show rather then him begin a side character. Jou's father is still a dick and yet Jou's parent's have yet to divorce yet.

Yami is going to be really jealous of other people at first because he really wants to be Yugi's best friend since only Yugi can see him and he had been alone for three thousand years.

Poor Yami.

Yugi, however, doesn't understand this and just thinks that Yami is upset that others can't see him and play with him as well. But Yugi will learn the truth soon, but not until after he solves the puzzle.


	3. Chap 3: Seto

Here is chapter three!

I probably should say the reason why I crammed Anzu, Honda, and Miho's chapters together is because I REALLY wanted to write out this chapter with Yugi meeting Kaiba for the first time, I even have a really cute idea for it and I bet you guys are going to love it! Plus I really want to get started on the full plot which starts when Yugi solves the puzzle.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Three: Seto**

* * *

With a sigh, Yugi tried to stay awake as he teacher spoke about something he really didn't care about.

Yami sat next to him, floating off the ground in a cross legged position, and seemed to be listening to Ms. Katy talk about adding double digit numbers because he noticed Yugi was practically asleep right now and he would have to help fill in the missing info for the boy.

For about six months now Yugi had been doing okay is school, but he was still very shy and didn't like the other kids. But he seemed to want to talk to this one little girl names Mizaki Anzu. She seemed nice but was really bossy and Yugi was kind of afraid to walk to her.

Yami suggested giving her a little present and then maybe they could be friends, though he really didn't want her being Yugi's best friend. That was his positioned and no one was going to take that away from him! Jounouchi, now called Jou by everyone, seemed to only bother Yugi as a way to try and toughen up.

It seemed to be his mission in life to make Yugi stronger and less wimpy and Yami admired that, at least Yugi was getting some attention that wouldn't cause other kids to laugh at him. When recess came, Yugi walked up to where Anzu was skipping rope with her friend Nosake Miho.

"Umm… Anzu?" The boy asked timidly. Anzu turned and looked over at him.

"Yes Yugi?"

He blushed lightly and stuck out his hand and opened it to reveal a small keychain game. "Here… I want you to have this… because you seem like a nice girl and that you want a toy like this… Yami told me girls like gifts and becomes friends with boys who gave them things…"

Yami slapped his forehead. _"Aibou… that's not what I meant…"_

Anzu blinked and laughed, making Yugi look at her and raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny Anzu?"

"Yugi, that's silly! Girls don't always become friends with boys just because they give them stuff. I'll be your friend though, thank you for the game." Yami smiled brightly at this and Miho squealed.

"Aww! That is so cute! I wish a guy would give me something nice like that! It's so cute, Yugi should get Miho one too!" She clapped as she saw that Yugi had given Anzu a digital pet game. Out of nowhere, Honda appeared and took Miho's hand.

"I'll get you one Miho! In fact, I'll get you the greatest one ever!" Honda spoke in a serious manner that left Miho slightly confused before she smiled and hugged him, thanking him over and over.

Yugi chuckled, and Yami rolled his eyes.

* * *

**One year later**

Now eight years old and in the second grade, Yugi had learned that he should only talk to Yami when no one watched and that the Sennen Puzzle was hard to put together, but this wasn't a problem for the boy since he enjoyed challenges like that.

But right now he was more occupied by what was in his hands. For along time, Yugi would go to the candy store and go over to the capsule machine games to get another toy for his Collect-A-Mon collection. It was a large series of capsule toys in the shapes of different mystical creatures and there have been rumors that there were ten special capsules with a golden cap on them and a super rare, one-of-a-kind creature inside that was made only once.

And Yugi got the most prized of them all, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He was super happy about it and not even the rain could cause the smile to leave his face. Yami kept telling him that he was proud of Yugi for getting something so lovely, but Yami seemed to know what the beast was even before Yugi told him its name.

As Yugi walked down the sidewalk with Yami following close behind, they walked in front of the orphanage. While he was looking at the toy, Yugi failed to notice the crack in the sidewalk and he fell.

"_Aibou! Are you okay?"_ Yami asked as he moved right to Yugi's side. Before Yugi could respond they heard another voice asking if Yugi was okay. They two turned and saw a tall boy with blue-eyes and white hair standing right at the fence and looking at him.

"Umm… yeah, I'm okay." Yugi spoke as he stood up.

"That's good; I thought you were hurt because that looked painful." The boy sighed softly with relief before looking down and noticing something.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." The Yugi noticed that the dragon wasn't in his hand anymore. "Ah! My…!"

"Is this yours?" Yug turned and looked to see that the taller boy was holding the dragon and Yugi took it. "Thank you very much!" He smiled and the boy looked slightly saddened.

"Hmm? Is something wrong umm…?"

"Seto, and its just… that's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon right?"

"Yeah."

"I was right… you see, I've been wanting that toy since my little brother told me that he wanted it because he loves dragons just like I do and he was really happy to find that they had a dragon like that in capsule form. He even says that the dragon was like me because we have the same eyes and are both tough. I use to spend a lot of my pocket change on capsules and I tried really hard to get it for him just so that he could be proud of me… but then I ended up in this place and I'll never get it…" Seto, as he said his name was, seemed really sad.

Yugi blinked, was he lying just so that Yugi could give up the toy to him? But Yami thought differently.

"_Aibou, he speaks the honest truth, I can see it in his eyes. And… I feel like the Blue-Eyes and this boy have a connection, that he has complete love for this dragon, that it's his. Maybe you should give it to him, he may never get the chance to do this for his brother and since he is an orphan he will have a difficult life for his brother and he needs something to keep the boy's spirit up."_

"Wow, you're right Yami." Yugi spoke softly. Yami nodded and watched as Yugi turned to Seto. "Since you seem like a really nice person and I know that you deserve this more then I do, you can have it." He smiled and handed the toy to Seto.

The boy looked in shock. "You… you really want to give it to me?" Yugi nodded and Seto took it with a smile. "Thank you." Yami's eyes widened as he looked at the smiling boy, for a split second he could have sworn he saw another version of Seto standing right behind and smiling as well, and he seemed to be looking at Yami!

He shook his head. _'No, you didn't see another person, you're just delusional.'_ He thought to himself and watched as Yugi said good bye and Seto saying he would repay back Yugi's kindness someday, but when the would happen was left up to faith.

TBC

* * *

I love how cute chibi Kaiba was to Yugi. Here is my reason as to why they won't remember each other later on:

Kaiba didn't see Yugi's hair, just the bangs, due to Yugi wearing a hoodie on his jacket to keep his head dry. Yugi doesn't remember Kaiba because Kaiba's personality changes and he goes by his last name rather then his first.

He will pay Yugi back, but not for a while.

Please review because I'm now done with the chibi chapters.

Note! Umm… the Yugi meets Kaiba thing was never in the original story, I actually drew a picture on my Foods class study guide of them meeting and I found a way to work it in.


	4. Chap 4: Yami no Game

Here is chapter four!

And it is going to be the start of very long chapters and fillers!

AHHHH!!!

(Blinks and blushes from the random outburst)

Anyway…

This is the start for everything in the story outside of the origins, though I am not sure if I want Yugi to have a crush on Anzu and also have one on Yami because we all know Yami is head over heels for Yugi which is why he is so jealous of others getting near his light.

You tell me if you want Yugi to have a small crush or not, though Anzu will have one on Yami, that much is obvious.

Now, before anyone starts asking questions as to why this is written out in a strange way and Yami's Yami no Game is different from the original manga, the reason is that I am using the first episode of season zero as my reference and that I thought it would be kinda cool.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter four: Yami no Games**

* * *

**Eight years later**

"Hey guys! Let's play basketball!"

"Yeah, and the girls can play too!"

"Yugi, are you going to play or are you just going to sit alone with your games again?"

Yugi looked up from the playing card game he was playing. He shook his head. "Nah, my team would just lose anyway…"

The boy who asked the question shrugged his shoulders and said that he probably would. After everyone left, Yugi was alone… or at least he would be if Yami hadn't been sitting on the desk next to him. For years Yami has stuck to Yugi like glue and Yugi loved that.

And over those years, Yugi became friends with Anzu and Miho though Jou still wasn't going to be friends with him just yet, Honda was really busy with his 'Beautification Club' thing and was trying to go out with Miho who didn't pay attention, and after that one day eight years ago Yugi had not seen Seto.

But he was fine with the friends he had, though he kinda wished he had more.

"_So Yugi, why didn't you take that boy up on his offer?"_

"Of Yami, you know that I suck at sports."

"_No you don't, you don't suck at anything. Yugi is perfect at everything he does." _Yami smiled, which made Yugi grin and blush in return.

Over time Yami seemed to become more attached to Yugi, praising him and complementing him on things even if Yugi felt that he could have done better.

He truly cared for Yugi which was a good thing for a best friend to do, but if Yugi ignored Yami to talk to Anzu or Miho, then Yami seemed to go quiet and wouldn't look at them until they were gone.

Yugi had trouble trying to figure out why Yami would act like that, but he shook it off.

Yugi also noticed some changes in Yami as well. When Yugi started working on the puzzle more, Yami seemed to get… a stronger air to him, like there was connection between the puzzle and Yami outside of him being trapped in there for who know how long.

Yami had told Yugi that the puzzle was a cold and dark place with a heavy, musky air to it that trapped you in and made you lost in its dark, endless hallways of many doors. Yugi didn't understand this but guess that Yami was lost in there for a long time and that Yugi had been his way out.

Speaking of the Sennen Puzzle… "Hey Yami, let's work on it!" Yami knew what Yugi meant.

"This will always be my secret treasure, and remember, don't tell anyone." He winked.

"As we both know, this item comes with a riddle! 'What's something that you have seen, but have never seen before?' And we know what that secret is… HUH?!"

The golden box that holds the puzzle was taken by none other then Jou!

"_What the…? Jounouchi what are you doing?!"_ Yami yelled as he looked at the blonde, but knew that he wouldn't get a response.

"Jounouchi, please give me it back…" Yugi spoke quietly, but Jou rolled his eyes.

"Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop talking to your little imaginary friend! That's what pisses me off about you; you keep talking to someone that's not there!"

Yugi bit his lip. "He is not imaginary! Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he doesn't exist! And please give me that box back."

Jou looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Hmm… NO! I'll give it back, once I've taught you how to be a real man! And to do that, you're going have to hit me until I give it back." He patted his chest. "Come on, hit me right here!"

"I HATE FIGHTING!" Yugi shrieked loudly enough to make both Jou and Yami cover their ears.

"Jeez! You're freakin' loud, and being all whinny like that is going to get ya nowhere… that scream had no guts behind it…"

Yugi sighed and held out his hand. "Please Jounouchi, could you give it back?"

"Yeah, stop it and give him the box Jou."

The two boys and the spirit turned to see Honda enter the room.

"Oh? You want something? First year student president reject clean up member Honda?" Jou smirked at his friend who he just loved to mess with.

"I am not a clean up member!" Honda barked at the blond. "I'm a beautification club member!" As Honda started speaking about the wonders of being a member, Jou turned to Yugi and asked what was in the box.

Yugi gulped, not really wanting him to know but he wasn't sure what Jou would do if he didn't allow him to see it. "You can look, but don't lose it! It's extremely important to me!"

Yami watched from where he was sitting, a little amused at the sight but still kept a watchful eye on his partner. He really hoped nothing bad would start from this but he knew better and that Jou would never pick on anyone smaller then him, unless that person was older and tried to hurt Jou in someway.

Jou opened the box and looked slightly disappointed. "What…? How boring." Suddenly a hand reached over and took the box, and walking into the classroom was Anzu.

She handed the box back to Yugi and turned to the blond and the brunet. "If it's boring, then just give it back to him. Also, bullying someone weaker then you," Yami glared at her, saying that Yugi was weak when he wasn't. "You're the boring one!"

Jou glared at her. "I'm not bullying the weak; I'm just trying to make Yugi a man…"

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled at the moment Miho entered, causing her to think that Anzu hated her and for Honda and Anzu to try and calm her down. Yami sighed and shook his head at the strange group by the door.

But he felt slightly weak, like something was off, but the spirit shook it off.

'_It's probably nothing to worry about; though I know there is a reason if it is something serious… hmm… maybe…'_

* * *

"_Hey Aibou, what are those men over there doing?" _

Blinking, Yugi turned in the direction that Yami was pointing it and say the hall monitors doing something, be lead by their leader, Ushio. Yugi was now leaving school and had an okay day after what had happened at lunch, but he noticed that Yami seemed… off.

He seemed more see-thru then normal and for the first time, he looked tired!

And Yami never was tired, he had no reason! Though Yami aged like Yugi did, keeping the same outfit all the time, there never was a change like this before. The spirit was never like this and it had Yugi worried, but he shook it off and replied to the question, just to avoid asking Yami why he was acting a little off today..

"Those are the hall monitors; I think they are practicing out here rather then the gym since they're doing repairs in there. Come on, let get home and finish the puzzle." He smiled and started to walk again.

As he turned to leave, someone stopped him. Yugi and Yami turned to see Ushio looking down at Yugi. "You're Mouto Yugi correct?" Yugi nodded. "Actually, I want to ask you something. Have some of your classmates been bullying you lately?"

Yugi shook his head; he didn't want to get people in trouble because that one led to more trouble that he didn't want to happen.

"Nothing like that has been happening to me!"

"Wait a moment… a person like you would respond like that." Ushio spoke, seeing through Yugi's little lie. "I must properly investigate this. You can relax from now on Yugi because I, Ushio, your body guard will protect you!"

Yami tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. _"Now why on Earth would you need a body guard when you have me to help you?"_

"Eh?! But I really haven't experienced that before! Excuse me!" Yugi ran off toward the gates, not noticing the smirk on the taller man's face.

* * *

Yami watched silently as Yugi worked on the puzzle, which he soon fell asleep as he did so, the whole time Yami felt himself getting drained, like he had to go back to the puzzle again, or at least that what it felt like..

As he frowned, he noticed that the puzzle was taking shape the more Yugi put the pieces together and at the point where Yugi fell asleep, it happened to look like a pyramid.

And it was glowing.

And Yami was fading.

* * *

Today had been a bad day for the little, violet eyed boy.

Yami seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute and was starting to vanish and it was scaring Yugi. Plus he had yet to see Jou and Honda since second period. But when he was called to the back of the school by Ushio, he found them and it made his day even worse.

Against the wall were a badly beaten Honda and Jou, and Yugi also saw blood on them which was never a good sign. "Ushio! What did you do?!"

"I told you Yugi, I'm your bodyguard. That's why I punished these boys, just for you."

Jou looked Yugi. "Heh, are you happy now you bastard…?" Yugi rushed over to them, panicking and tried to help clean up some of the blood.

"Jounouchi! I didn't want this to happen! You know that!" He pleaded.

Pushing Yugi out of the way, Ushio said he would add more to their punishment by kicking Jou square in the gut and chest.

"Stop it!" Before the taller could land another good kick, Yugi stood in front of him and Jou and Honda.

"Please don't hurt them! Jou was only trying to teach me to be a man!"

"But they were picking on you and they deserve this."

"Don't hurt my friends!!" Yugi screamed, making Jou look up in surprise at this, Yugi really though that he and Honda were the boy's friends?

Ushio laughed. "What a strange guy. You call these boys your friends eh? They're bullies that exploited you."

"They really weren't bullying me…"

The teller man just shook his head. "Very well. By the way, Yugi, its time you pay up for my services. The total cost for my services is 200,000 yen!"

(AN: That's about 200 bucks in American currency according to the subs on the episode, but it might be more)

Yugi stared in shook at the price that was never discussed.

"_200,000?!"_ Yami blinked from where he was. He knew that this was bad; he just wished that he could do something to help Yugi… but he wasn't strong enough.

No.

It was only a matter of time before he was.

* * *

Yugi didn't have the money. There was no way he could pay and for that he would be the one getting punished, he just knew it. "Oh Yami, where am I going to get the money?!"

Yami, lying on Yugi's bed, looked up slightly and sighed. _"I don't know…"_

Blinking, Yugi turned to face Yami. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"_I really don't know…"_

Yami wished he could understand everything that was happening but he couldn't and he knew he was worrying Yugi. He turned over so he couldn't look at Yugi's face.

Frowning at this, Yugi returned to working on the puzzle, which made him feel a little better even though he was feeling terrible all day from what had happened and what is happening.

"Hmm? I'm doing better then normal, hay, I'm almost finished!" Yugi exclaimed.

Fitting in another piece, the smile grew on Yugi's face, but the frown deepened on Yami's. The both looked and saw that Yugi only had one piece left, but sadly, it was missing.

And another thing went missing in that room as well.

* * *

He ran down the streets toward the school, tears coming to his eyes as Yami seemed to have finally vanished and he couldn't hear him anymore. He kept the puzzle in his book bag as he ran, hoping that the piece was at the school and not anywhere else, that way he could complete it and maybe Yami would come back.

Coming to a stop, Yugi saw Ushio smirking at him, asking if Yugi brought the money, but the boy didn't and he knew what was coming next and that made his insides turn in fear of knowing that he was about to get the same treatment that Jou and Honda had gotten earlier that day.

Unknowing to the boy, two events were going on.

Jou had gotten the final puzzle piece out of the water way at the school and saw Ushio dragging Yugi to the back of the school. And this had him and Honda worried because they knew that something was wrong. They dashed toward the location that Yugi was at and hoped that he would be okay.

As for Yami, even though he couldn't be seen, he was gaining power and a lot of it now that the almost complete puzzle was close to its missing part. And that meant that his true abilities would be awaken.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out as he was kicked into a wall by the true bully of the school.

"That's enough for today; tomorrow I'll show you the fruits of your 'education.'" The man laughed as he walked away from the injured boy.

"HEY!"

Ushio turned to see a soaked and pissed looking Jou standing there. Honda was near him as well.

Jou walked over to the half-awake Yugi and placed the golden puzzle piece into his opened hand and then closed it after hearing Yugi mumble that he asked the puzzle for true friends.

Honda glared that the taller of the four. "Ushio! Up until now, I have shown respect for you! But I can't stand for this!" He gestured to Yugi.

Ushio laughed, saying that two on one wasn't enough to take on him. Both boys went to try and hit him, but they ended up getting more damage then they had gotten earlier that day.

Yugi kept his eyes closed as he heard the screams of his friends as they were getting hit by the larger male and he felt so much guilt because it was his fault that this was happening.

_I… I made a wish on the puzzle…_

_I told it I wanted true friends._

_Someone who will never betray me…_

_A true friend who will never betray me… _

_No matter what…_

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember that!" Ushio yelled at the two unconscious boys before laughing and walking away.

Slowly Yugi turned to look at him leave and at Jou and Honda on the ground, before noticing the puzzle piece in his hand.

"Jounouchi… Honda…"

He turned and saw that the puzzle had fallen out of his bag; he moved to put the piece in.

_Aibou… it is time to free my true powers…_

The piece slipped in and all Yugi saw was a glowing, golden light before everything went black.

* * *

Darkness loomed over the whole school yard, the wind picked up, and there was a frightening chill that would make your hair stand on end and goose bumps to form on your skin. And as Ushio felt this, he was even more spooked by the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"_So… it's game time." _

He turned and looked around, seeing that Yugi went missing and that a glowing light was coming from above him, and there he stood, in a strange twist to the normal school uniform, with hair that was crazier then normal, and red eyes that could make him seem like a demon, was Yugi.

And with out knowing, both boys had ropes tied around their waist while Ushio was hanging on to his; 'Yugi' was hanging on to the pole at the top of the roof and the dark smirk on his face wasn't helping much to keep Ushio's fear in check.

"What are you?!" He looked up as 'Yugi' kept the smirk and he growled. "Yugi you bastard!"

A simple chuckle.

"Yo. Ushio, I've got what you want right here."

"What?! You got the money?!" The taller of the two chuckled himself. "So you did bring it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry up and hand it over!"

'Yugi' just looked down at him with an I-could-careless-about-you kinda face on. "How boring, just handing over like that to the likes of you?"

"WHAT?!"

Sighing, 'Yugi' took something out of his pocket. Then the smirk came back. 'How about it? Have a little game with me."

"Game?!" Ushio looked in shook, this wasn't Yugi… he looked like a demon version of the normally sweet boy.

"But it's no ordinary game…" He chuckled and the smirk turned darker. "It's a Yami no Game!"

Nervously, Ushio smirked. "Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at a game! I accept!"

"Impressive, Ushio. Here we go." He spoke calmly before jumping and sliding down the rounded top of the roof, along the way the hand that held the object that he pulled from his pocket dragged along and placed out an entire deck of play cards out until the boy stopped where Ushio was.

"The rules are simple." He began. "Flip over these cards, the person goes up by the value of the card, but the other goes down thanks to that. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize." 'Yugi' pointed to the money that was taped to the pole above that also held the rope.

"Alright, I get it. Then I'll start." Ushio spoke as he turned a card.

10 of diamonds.

He moved up ten paces, making the smaller go down, but 'Yugi' smirked and picked a King which meant that he would go up ten.

Ushio pulled a 2 of spades.

'Yugi' pulled a Queen of spades.

Ushio then pulled a 3 of diamonds, while the other pulled 9 of hearts.

6 of clubs.

Jack of spades.

Many of the cards were soon used and 'Yugi' was almost at the top and Ushio was not happy. "What's the matter Ushio? Nothing left?" He taunted. "I'm one step away from the top."

"Shut up! The next card I pull will end this game!" Ushio barked and pulled a card, which happened to be a Joker.

"Too bad for you Ushio, Joker is a miss, now it's my turn." 'Yugi' pulled his card and he smirked. "Ace of diamonds, victory is mine."

Ushio growled and got pissed at this. "SHUT UP!" He began to climb up the roof and 'Yugi' frowned before smirking again at this.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face extreme trouble."

"Quiet!" He tired to take a swing at the boy who dodge and the air turned heavy with powers not of this world.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules."

"FALL!" Ushio yelled as he broke the rope connecting them.

He watched as 'Yugi' fell, but failed to notice the glowing, eye-shaped light on his forehead.

He turned and laughed as he reached up for the money still taped to the pole. But when he pulled it off, all he saw that it was another deck of cards.

"What is this?! It's not money!"

"_The door to darkness has been opened." _

When Ushio turned to find the source of the voice, the pole keeping him up broke and he fell into the water below. But as he fell he saw that 'Yugi' had saved himself from falling by using his pyramid shaped pendent to catch a part of the wall, an eye on his forehead glowed brightly as he smirked darkly.

"The Yami no Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed by your own greed."

The was the last thing Ushio heard before he fell into the water and strange worm-like beast with razor sharp teeth came out and attacked him.

"_To those who dare to hurt my partner and those he deems worthy of being his friends must be pushed for their misdeeds. Remember that if you want to live." _

* * *

"Hey, you hear?"

"About Ushio?"

"He was so shocked that he is now in the hospital!"

"I wonder what happened to the guy."

Yugi walked down the hall, somewhat ignoring the talk about what happened to the school's hall monitor and just kept smiling at the puzzle and the fact that he could still feel Yami's presence.

He found out this morning that Yami was still there and had not vanished completely but he could make himself visible and that now he could talk to Yugi through his mind so it would make it easy for them to talk to each other with out drawing attention.

Yugi loved the idea, though he hated it for that fact that he couldn't see his best friend, but Yami reassured him that over time he would be able to let Yugi see him again, though for now they were connected in Yugi's body as long as he had the puzzle on him at all times.

So that made things good for the boy and for the spirit, though he wished he could remember what happened after he had finished the puzzle and where the leather vest and chocker came from when he woke up, but Yami said he didn't know either.

Though a small portion of Yugi said that Yami did know but didn't want to say anything. As Yugi walked down the hallways, Jou stopped him with a small smile. "Yo, Yugi." Yugi blinked and looked up at him.

"Jounouchi! Good morning!"

"I'm following your example and brought my special treasure today. Want to see?"

Yugi blinked and smiled as he nodded, but Jou only smirked in a playful manner and looked at him. "Heh-heh, well you can't! My treasure… you can see it, but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

But inside, Jou was racking his brain as to why he was acting like this to Yugi.

Yugi thought for a moment. "You can see it but you can't?" -Yami do you know? - Yugi asked.

He only heard slight laughter. _-/ I can't tell you that Yugi, I think Jounouchi wants you to figure it out. /-_

Jou turned to him with a soft smile. "It's friendship! (Inner Jou: WHAT?!) We can see it in each other… but you can't see courage itself right?"

The smaller of the two looked a little confused before a huge smile came to his face.

'Why am I spouting all these lousy lines for?!' Jou thought before turning to hide the blush on his face and ran off, saying that it was time for class with Yugi tagging along holding the shoe the Jou had lost while dashing off.

"Ah! Jou! You're shoe!"

Yami laughed as he heard his partner call to his new friend, though he knew that Yugi would need them to help Yami along the way now that the Yami no Games have begun.

TBC

* * *

This was thirteen pages long!

One of the longest chapters I have ever written for a story like this!

But I really liked how this came out, especially with Yami taking over. I had to watch the episode; it was subbed, to get a lot of the lines. Though I did add and change some, especially when Yugi and Yami spoke to each other. Plus this Yami no Game made the chapter a little longer.

Yami getting weak was because he was just a spirit at the time and that he didn't have any powers at the time until Yugi almost finished the puzzle.

With every piece connected, a little bit of Yami would go inside the puzzle and he would regain his shadow magic which was trapped inside.

When he was fully inside was he able to control them, but he needed a body, which is where taking over and living inside of Yugi comes in.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Chap 5: Lying Eyes

Here's chapter five!

Just where the hell have I been with my update? I've been off the computer for almost a week due to my wrist becoming so filled with pain that there are times where I couldn't move them with out gasping in pain. And here's the worse part.

I'm an eleventh grader taking two major classes that require a lot of note taking and then a computer class where I have to type ALL THE TIME.

My wrists are still killing me, so my mom thinks I might have carpal tunnel syndrome. Hopefully I don't and this is just from over working my wrist right now.

Then there was the fact that I just finished a story that I had been working on longer then this one so… yeah…

Anyway…

Thank you all so much for all the reviews on this story so far! When I had first written it, I thought it was going to be a total flop but look where I am now! Its doing great and people love it which makes me smile!

Alright, this chapter is going to use the manga chapter with the film director. I think I'll use the anime for filler chapters and major parts I'll use the chapters, like the Mokuba-Capsule Monster battle, the Jounouchi-gang chapters, and the Shadi battle though in the anime it was a bit different and I think I'll do a hybrid between Death-T in the manga with Death-T of the show, because I really like the big fighting scene with Jou in the anime.

I'm changing up the dialog of this story for now to fit more with how this story is written, such as how I have to add Yami and Miho in along with Yugi talking to Yami.

And I know that isn't the bullies name in the manga, but I'm not adding a name to my computers vocabulary if its only going to be used in one chapter so he is now stuck being called Fujita.

Alright! Let's get this started with!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Five: Vision**

* * *

Everything was so cold and still, the only thing that moved was the shadows and his chest rising with each breath.

It was so dark that he could even see his own hand, and yet, there was a bright golden light that shone through the darkness; he looked at it and smiled.

_Yugi…_

He reached out and was taken in by the light, only to awaken behind the school with bruises and bumps on his body. He reached out and picked up the Sennen Puzzle, only to see that it was complete.

"Yugi, I must thank you later for this."

He stood up and was surprised to see that Yugi's normal clothing seemed to change into a hybrid between his and his partner's normal clothing. He chuckled lightly but frowned when he saw Jou and Honda lying on the ground in pain.

_Ushio… for what you have done to my Aibou and his friends will not be forgiven… I will never forgive you… its time for your heart to be judged…_

_In a Yami no Game._

* * *

**A few days later**

_-/You seem really happy this morning Aibou. /-_

"Oh? How can you tell?"

_-/Because I can sense that you are really happy. /-_

"Why wouldn't I be? I have two new friends and I completed the Sennen Puzzle!"

Yugi smiled brightly as he walked to school like he normally did everyday after getting off the bus, but today he had taken a detour to meet up with his new friend Jou. Ever since the day Jou said that he and Yugi were friends, they started to hang out a lot more and actually found out they had a lot in common.

Jou was actually really nice to Yugi, though he still liked to mess with the smaller boy and since Yami seemed to speak in Yugi's mind now, Yugi could talk back that way, but he still had a little trouble and sometimes the words would come out of his mouth, like they were just now.

"Yugi… stop talking to yourself, I thought you had stopped that." Jou gave him a look and Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah! Sorry Jou, it's kinda a force of habit! Anyway… did you watch that movie…?" Yugi spoke, trying to change the subject and Jou's face tightened in a slight glare and disappointment, but it wasn't aimed at Yugi and more at the movie.

"I did and I sat THIS close to the screen!" He squeezed his index finger and thumb close to each other but didn't let them touch. "And I still couldn't make out all the dirty stuff! Damn pixels, getting in my way when I want to see dirty stuff!"

Yugi shook his head as he heard Yami laughing lightly at Jou's antics. Jou then leaned in toward Yugi with a sly grin on his face. "You know, I can let you borrow it ya little pervert!"

"Yeah?! Thank!" Yugi blushed, though he really didn't care to see it, he might as well take the offer and see what the fuss was about. But he and the blond stopped when they noticed that there was a TV van parked at the gates of the school.

"Huh? Jou, what's a van doing here?"

"I don't know, but do you think a TV star is going to our school?" Jou asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What if it's a movie star and wants to make a movie here… I don't know, I'm just thinking that."

"You really so?! Maybe he or she is in the van right now!" Jou grinned brightly, rubbing his hands together as if his mind had just come up wit ha really stupid plan on the spot.

This was a high possibility.

"I don't think so, but I'll take a look." Yugi spoke as he walked up to the front door window and peered in, stating that he couldn't see anything.

But someone saw him.

* * *

"What!? A star!?"

"Come on guys! There has to be a star in this school! Why else would a TV van be here?!"

"Maybe they just parked outside; don't get your hopes up Jou."

"I'm not getting my hopes up, but its fun to think about it!"

"What if there really is? Maybe Miho can get on TV!"

"M-Miho would be the most beautiful actress ever!"

"Thank you Honda!"

"What a puppet."

"Shut up Jou!"

"…"

Yugi watched as Jou told Anzu, Honda, and Miho about the van outside and kept stating that there was an actor here and that he/ she might be making a show or movie here at Domino High. He wanted to tell Jou that he doubted it but it would kinda be cool if there was a famous person here, aside from Kaiba who kept to himself and didn't speak to anyone.

Yami listened in on the conversation through Yugi, wondering what was going on since he only knew so much right now after being stuck inside Yugi, he really couldn't just float around and take in things by himself anymore and he was starting to fall behind on the outside world.

_-/ Aibou, what are they talking about? /-_

-Huh? Oh, Jou keeps thinking about that whole thing this morning and Anzu doesn't believe him. What do you think is going on Yami? -

_-/Frankly I don't know and I don't care for this whole television thing that you guys are talking about, but for some reason when you were at the van, I felt a bad vibe coming from it so be on your guard. /-_

"Of course I will."

"You will?! Thank Yug!"

The boy blinked and looked at Jou who was smiling, he had just caught Jou saying that he was going to look for the person and had asked for Yugi to help. And Yugi had spoken out loud to reply to Yami, but had accidentally agreed to help Jou.

Yugi got up and started to follow Jou, but told him that this might end up just being a lost cause. Jou said that he didn't need Yugi's help and ran off to find the idol on his own. As he walked off, he felt the puzzle give off a slight warmth before it vanished as fast as it had come. He blinked, but shook it off and was about to keep walking when he was stopped by a tall boy that was wearing the school uniform.

'This guy must be a senior, but he looks like a college student… I wonder what he wants.' Yugi looked at him before speaking. "Umm… who are you?" Yugi didn't like the looks of this guy and he could feel Yami didn't like him either.

_-/ Keep your guard up… /-_

"My name in Fujita." The taller man spoke and Yugi bowed, saying it was nice to meet him as a sign of respect, though he couldn't shake off the bad vibe.

"I know that there is an idol in this school! Do you know about it Yugi?"

Yugi blinked. How did this guy know about that!? "Wow! There really is an idol!?"

Fujita told Yugi that he would get the two hooked up behind the school after the students got out and Yugi believed this person he had never met before, not realizing that he was making a huge mistake of doing so.

But Yami knew, and he knew that when he felt something was wrong that he would have to fix it for Yugi.

* * *

The small boy ran behind the school, looking around for this 'star' that Fujita told him about, though he couldn't help but feel like this was a trick, though he shook his head, thinking that he was just paranoid.

But Yami was acting weird again, he wasn't really talking and seemed to be thinking again and he seemed to be really close to Yugi in his mind, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

He came to a stop when he saw Fujita standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

"So… where is this star you told me about…?" He asked timidly.

Fujita leaned a little closer to him. "Come here Yugi, I have something to tell you about the star…" As Yugi leaned closer, he failed to notice the fist that was coming down toward his face until it came into contact with his cheek.

_-/ AIBOU! /-_

"Moron! There is no idol and never will be!" He took another swing at the boy and would have continued to hit him if it wasn't for someone yelling for him to stop, Fujita turned to see Jou come out of the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jou barked as he grabbed the older boy by the collar of his shirt and glared deeply at him. "You creep! What did you think you were doing to my pal! I'll kill you!"

Fujita looked scared. "I didn't mean too…! The director… he told me to..!"

Jou looked in the direction that the other was pointing in and saw a man with a beard clapping his hands. He had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at the blond. "That's enough; I'll take over from here."

"You! You're the one who made him do this to Yugi!" Jou dropped Fujita and went over to Yugi. "Yug! Are you okay?!"

The boy nodded. "I'm sorry Jou… I guess we were wrong on this whole idol thing…"

"Only because we believed the shit that they were shoving down out throats!"

The director looked disappointed. "Don't waste film on these guys, they're friends." He walked over to Jou and smirked at him. "Well, Yugi was unfortunate to get the part as the victim, just a bad roll of the dice I guess."

And the smirk only got wider. "Now thanks to him, we've filmed a great show! The audience will feel so sorry for him. Yugi! You're the hero! The hero of my broadcast that is." He laughed, only filling Jou with more rage.

"I'll kill you…"

As Jou tried the punch the man, he was reminded that the camera was going to capture it all, though Jou didn't know that it was actually off and this allowed the director to knee him in the stomach and take a few hits at the blond. Yugi watched in horror as his friend was getting hurt after he let his guard down. The boy rushed over to his fallen friend and everything went black on him.

The man walked off laughing, saying he would cover up Yugi's face so people wouldn't recognize him. But the man was unaware of the terrors he would face as Yugi opened his eyes to reveal crimson.

* * *

**Z TV Broadcasting station **

The director walked toward his van, laughing about the money that would come in thanks to the stuff that he filmed today, though the laughter was soon ended when he noticed the figure in the side mirror of his van. He turned to see a very dark and evil looking version of Yugi who held a smirk on his lips and insane look in his blood-red eyes that were focused on him.

"_I've been waiting director."_ He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, you're that Yugi kid. What the hell, it's the middle of the night! Did you come here to get paid?" The director spoke, a little over his slight surprise.

'Yugi' kept the smirk. "You have stumbled into my and Aibou's souls as well as the soul of Jounouchi. There for you must become my opponent… in a game." He chuckled darkly.

"A game…?" 'His appearance and personality are completely different.' The director watched as 'Yugi' reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It revealed itself to be a single die with an eye on it that looked like the one on the pendent that 'Yugi' was wearing.

"Don't worry; it's just a simple game of dice. Since the era of ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine a man's fate. At that time they were called "astragals" or the uneven heel bones of animals, but they were crooked and uneven unlike today's dice."

The director glared at him, but 'Yugi' just kept his smirking game face on, his red-eyes flashed with knowledge of how this game would end. Tossing the die in the air a few times, 'Yugi' explained the rules of his little game.

"Now, here are the rules to this game. They are actually really simple! After I roll the die, if you roll a lower number then you win and the same goes if you and I get the same number so you get two chances to win! But if your roll is higher, then you have to play a Yami no Game."

Growling, the man turned away saying that this game was extremely stupid and that he didn't have to play with the boy.

But 'Yugi' rolled the die anyway.

"Game start."

The die rolled a bit and sadly, it landed on a six. The director laughed loudly as he pointed at 'Yugi' who wasn't doing anything. "I automatically win! I don't even need to roll that stupid die!"

'Yugi' just looked at him. "You certainly seem lucky…" But his smirked returned. "But the games not over until you roll."

The director glared again and picked it up, not taking his eyes of the boy's red ones. "Damn, what a stubborn guy!" He then hurled it at 'Yugi.' "Then have it your way! I'll even put a hole in your head for good measure!"

There was a clack noise, which was followed by another one and the sound of the die rolling as it echoed in the parking lot. 'Yugi' didn't even seemed fazed at all by what the man did or the face that die landed on the eye side which represented a one. He looked up from the die to see the man laughing at what he got.

"Ha! I win!"

But 'Yugi' only chuckled lightly and kept the puzzle where it was at the moment that the director threw the die at him. It seems that he missed the boy and his golden puzzle instead. "Looks like you have to play a Yami no Game…"

The die it seems had broken in half due to it hitting the puzzle and it turned out that the man actually rolled…

"**A seven!?"**

The whole place was filled with cold, dark colors that swirled around everything and the only light was the ones coming from 'Yugi's' forehead and his puzzle. The smirk was gone and replaced wit ha look that could not be explained but it was so dark and scary.

"_Penalty Game! Mosaic Illusion!" _

The director saw a gold eye fly from 'Yugi' hand and it hit him. His vision seemed to change and everything he saw was digitalized out. The director was screaming in fear that his site was now gone and he began running around, trying to figure out what was going.

"_Director, you have twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your needs… therefore, you will see the world through a filter of mosaics!" _

'Yugi' left the parking lot with a laugh and a satisfied look on his face.

**GAME OVER! **

* * *

When Yugi woke up from blacking out, he was back in his room and he noticed that the places where he was punched were bandaged up and that there was a note on the nightstand in hand writing he didn't know.

The note said that Jou was fine and that he made it home safely, as did Yugi and that their wounds were taken care of. It also said that the director is learning an 'important' lesson about harming people's lives for the sake of money.

Yugi didn't know who wrote the letter but he was thankful for that person's help anyway. But a small part of him felt that he knew this person very well but he wasn't sure. Yami said that he didn't remember what happened either, though Yugi thought that Yami did in some way.

Anyway, as Yugi walked to the school gates, he met up with Jou who brought the tape that they had talked about and when he was about to hand it to him, Anzu took it and they had to go after her to get it back.

Yami watched as they ran off after the girl, keeping the fact that he wrote the note to Yugi to himself; he wanted to wait until Yugi was stronger before he could tell him everything.

TBC

* * *

This is nine pages long because the shadow game was short. But my stupid computer had trouble saving the file a few times so it also added to why I had not posted this up.

Next chapter: Yugi and Yami get stuck in a mess that involves a punk who loves his voice to much and a new friend who might end up getting hurt from Yugi's good deeds.

Please review!


	6. Chap 6: Hard Beat

(I apologize for mixing up last chapter's title, it is suppose to be Vision)

Alright!

I'm back with chapter six as a little Christmas gift for you guys! Though I really shouldn't be updating and should be working on my US History project… but screw that! I'm updating this story and a few more while I'm at it!

Another note to go on with a lot that I have on here, I really don't like this chapter very much because it kinda confuses me at points but I'm working on it anyway. And plus I love how insane Yami looks!

YAY!

Crazy Yami equals Sexy Yami!

Oh and thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love getting reviews so much because it means that people actually read my work!

(Smiles brightly)

But I should say that starting this chapter, I'm replacing 'Yugi' with Yami because its really annoying to keep doing that and sometimes I end up forgetting who I'm talking about and I have to go back and edit it.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Six: Hard Beats**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

_My name is Yugi, every morning while waiting for the school bus, I always think one thing, is that today is going to be a fun day. _

Yugi stepped onto the bus along with the other students that rode on it and he noticed that today the bus was unusually crowded and this caused him to get a little worried and he was being pushed by people, making Yami jolt up in his mind.

"Oww…"

_-/ You okay Aibou? /-_

-I'm alright Yami; today the bus is just really busy.-

Yami nodded and seemed to go back to whatever it is that he does when he and Yugi are not talking lately, which Yugi assumes as sleep since he could feel slight content like the kind you get when you are asleep.

'Wait… how does a spirit sleep… and where…'

Yugi then blinked and noticed that there was a boy near him on the bus. It was Hanasaki from school! 'I never noticed that we took the same bus to school before.' As Yugi said hello, Hanasaki turned and blinked before turning away again.

'Ouch… he ignored me… or maybe he didn't recognize me which is really odd for someone to do when they know me…' Yugi thought, which indicated his odd hair.

'But Hanasaki and I have never really spoke much to each other anyway, he acts a lot like I use to before I became friends with the others…'

As Yugi was stuck in his own little thought bubbles, the bus came to a sudden emergency stop and it sent Yugi flying back a few feet and he found that the entire back half of the bus was completely…

Empty.

But then he realized why the back was empty and the front was full. A pounding sound was coming from the very back and it was hurting Yugi's ears to hear it, as if he was standing near the speakers at a really loud rock concert.

And the one listening to the loud music was Souzouji!

'Oh man… I'm getting out of here…' As Yugi turned to leave, Souzouji opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hold it right there Yugi!"

**THREE SECOND FREEZE! **

After Yugi got over his sudden shock of being caught, he slowly turned to see that the larger man was looking at him. "Hey! There's a seat free right here!" He yelled over his music as he patted the empty seat next to him, but Yugi didn't really want to take it due to the fear that he might get himself stuck in a situation that he really didn't need to really with, though with his luck he was going to end up doing it anyway.

His fear seemed to wake Yami up from what ever he was doing that could be called sleep and he looked through Yugi's eyes to see the man. Yami looked at him, raising an eyebrow and then glared as he heard the pounding music and the man who was talking to Yugi scream over the annoying sounds that were blasting from his headphones.

How could that man hear anything else around him?!

"So it's really great that I caught you Yugi! Because I'm holding another one of my all-night 'solo live' shows! How'd you like to come and hear my magnificent voice?!"

_-/ Who the hell is this guy? Can you tell him to shut his music off…? And what the hell is he talking about Aibou? /-_ Yami seemed to ask in a sluggish manor.

He really just wanted to rest right now since a lot energy was drained from him after he had saved Jou's life by recovering his most fatal wounds, blowing up the security cameras at the parking lot, blanking out the memories of the security guards at the gates and in the video rooms from remembering seeing him, messing with the director's vision and then taking Yugi's hurt and tired body back home and fixing him up a bit and writing the note.

Shadow magic and unused energy can take a lot of guy who was trying to regain his use of his energy.

'I knew it…' Yugi sighed in complete misery before responding to Yami.

-This is Souzouji from class-C. I can't tell him to turn down his music because he might hurt me. But this guy holds a solo performance once a month, I've gotten sucked in twice due to threats, and he sings until dawn with his 'magnificent' voice. A lot of guys who have been sucked in, you have to pay by the way, are locked in and you can't leave. I'd rather face Ushio beating me up then that guy singing for hours. And you know what, they say that his voice…-

Before Yugi could continue, Souzouji got right up into his face and started informing him that he would have to sell TEN 2000 yen tickets to his little performance! And he wanted there to be a 4:6 ratio on guys and girls.

Yugi was shocked, how the heck did he get dragged into this?! Why did he want Yugi to sell the tickets when the man could clearly just scare people into coming to this stupid thing?!

"The party is in three days… but that's alright, because if you don't do it…" He smirked/ glared and cracked his knuckles. "Then I'll have to teach you a lesson."

…

_As I got to school I thought, another day will be a fun day…_

* * *

"Morning Yug!"

Yugi blinked and looked up from his desk to see Jou smiling brightly at him. As Yugi greeted the blond, Jou noticed that something seemed off with the smaller boy.

"What's go you down Yugi?"

"Nothing Jou." Yugi smiled, trying to cover up how he really was feeling.

"Hey Yugi, I've been doing some investigating and I've come to the conclusion that there is not idol in this place." Jou spoke with a pout on his face, upset that his little plans to meet someone famous were ruined for him by this.

Yugi looked at him with a what-the-fuck kinda face. It had only been two days since that day with the director and Jou was still trying to look for the idol?!

Yugi had thought that Jou knew better by now. Yami, however, rolled his eyes at Jou; he knew from the very beginning that this whole stupid star thing was just a cheap trick.

And he smirked as he remembered the director when he was running around, screaming in fear and running into object. Gods above if he had a camera he would watch that over and over just for the hell of it. And maybe give the tape to Jou so that he could get his kicks out of it.

Speaking of tapes, Yugi never got around to watching that 'tape' that Jou gave him, something Yami was thankful for since Yami hoped that Yugi didn't like girls in that manner.

Gramps, however…

Found the tape yesterday evening and Yugi has yet to ask what the old man has done with it, but Yami had a pretty good idea and he didn't want to tell Yugi out of fear that he might scar the poor boy's mind with those scary mental images.

Yugi just shook his head a he heard Jou proclaim that he himself would be Domino High's first star ever! But then Jou noticed that Yugi wasn't really paying attention and the boy looked upset, making Jou act nice to him… well, slightly.

"Yugi! Tell me, is something wrong!? What are you worrying about, you can tell me! I'll help you in anyway I can!" He spooked the boy by grabbing his shoulders and looking at him with serious eyes.

Yugi smiled at this since he knew that Jou would help him. "Thanks Jou, but everything is okay! I was just spacing out!"

Seeing Jou act like that cheered him up a bit, but Yugi was still worried. He couldn't ask Jou or Honda go because that would only lead to them beating up Souzouji and he knew that the larger man could do a repeat of what Ushio did to them a little while ago.

He watched as Jou and Honda set out on Operation: Panty Tank (AKA Ero Tank) and they flipped Anzu's skirt, causing her to sucker punch the blond and then kick Honda before she hit them both with the measuring tool that they used to flip her skirt with.

This got Yugi to become more worried. Yugi couldn't allow Anzu or Miho having to deal with that man's awful voice, it would hurt them and he didn't want that to happen, he didn't think that he could ever forgive himself if it hurt them.

And Yami… he didn't want Yami to hear the man's music, though he heard it on the bus due to how loud it was. Yami seemed really off today, which he seemed to be doing often since Yugi solved the puzzle, and he didn't want Yami to suffer from the performance.

'I can't put my friends through that torture…' Yugi thought, but he remembered the threat from earlier. And it just made the knots in his stomach twist and turn even more. This added to Yami's worry as he felt Yugi's emotions.

Something was wrong; he didn't want his precious partner to act like this.

* * *

Eventually the time came to go home, and Yugi was unable to sell one ticket due to fear.

As he put on his outside shoes, he felt that someone was watching him, but it was only Yami since the spirit was much more awake right now and seemed to be keeping a close eye on Yugi.

-Yami, are you okay?-

Yami jolted at the sudden question.

_-/ Huh? Oh, sorry Yugi. I'm okay, just wanting to look around a bit if that's okay. /-_ He sent a smile through the mind link they shared out of reassurance to ease Yugi's worry about him.

Yugi smiled brightly at this but blinked when he noticed Hanasaki over by the lockers, getting ready to leave just like the rest of the kids in there. Yugi was about to pull a ticket from his pocket, but thought about what he was about to do.

'Damn… what am I thinking?! I can't ask Hanasaki! Even if he isn't one of my friends… I've barely spoken to him! I'm such an idiot!'

Yugi smacked his forehead, growling at how stupid he was being at the moment, and he heard a soft sigh from Yami before hearing him speak.

_-/ Aibou, you are not stupid; you didn't mean to think that. /-_

"I know…" Yugi sighed himself and started to head for the door, offering a small wave to the other quiet boy, but Hanasaki finally noticed that he was there.

"Umm… Yugi… I meant to ask you this… but could you buy this ticket from me…" Hanasaki spoke softly as he held up the ticket that Yugi had ten copies of! Yugi was shocked by this and Yami was blinking out of curiosity.

"Do you know Souzouji from class-C?" Hanasaki continued. "This is a ticket to his live show…"

"Is that so…"

Yugi had not prepared himself for this, he was freaking out in both his mind and out in the real world, though not as much as he was in his head. Yami seemed to be getting a slight kick out of it, but he covered it up and watched as the conversation continued.

"So help me out by buying one… I have five tickets he gave me and I can't sell any of them…"

'WHAT!? He has less then me…!' "Are you going Hanasaki…? You don't seem very excited about it…"

"That's because I can't sell these things and I really don't want to go…"

'I KNEW IT!' Yugi screamed in his head, sweat dropping mentally.

He sighed, and reached into his pocket and explained that he didn't have the money to help the boy out, but rather that he could take the tickets and help Hanasaki sell them!

And Yugi was mentally slapping himself the whole time while Yami face palmed himself at his partner's strange decision.

Yugi took the tickets and Hanasaki thanked him for it over and over. As Yugi left the school building, he kept thinking about this whole thing while Yami listened to his little rant with himself.

"This way, only one person will have a bad time… now I have fifteen tickets in my pocket… fifteen! Ten! Same difference!" He yelled as he ran home, all the while Yami was laughing at this whole little thing.

But Yugi was unaware of the dangers he started with that one simple act of kindness to Hanasaki, and he would know about it in three days time.

* * *

And so the fifteen tickets stayed in my pocket, until the night of the 'solo live' show…

Souzouji glared deeply behind the shades that eh wore as he looked at the only other person in the whole room with him. Yugi sat there in fright, shaking a few bells that he held in his hands as the man dressed in a bad Elvis suit growled in anger at the smaller boy.

"Yugi… what the hell is this…"

Yugi just rang the bells, looking at the ground rather then the taller man. He picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt and yelled at him.

"You didn't sell one ticket?!"

"I'm sorry Souzouji! But everyone was busy…! But I'll stay and listen to you sing…!" Yugi coward as Souzouji glared deeper at him.

"You're damn right you are!" He threw Yugi down onto the couch and threw a set of headphones at him. "Tonight's show is going to be a live blood bath!" He then secretly turned up the speakers for the headphones to full power and then began to sing.

The music and Souzouji singing voice pounded from the headphones and straight into Yugi's head! His whole head was hurting and he was sure that his eardrums were going to break at any moment. 'This voice! It isn't human!' Yugi thought. Yami was awakened by the sudden flood of flood of sounds and emotions coming from his partner.

'_What is that man doing to Aibou?!'_ He growled in pure anger, shadows started to move around him in the room of his soul as he looked through Yugi's eyes and watched as the man finished singing his awful song.

"WHOO! I'm getting numb!" Souzouji yelled before walking over to the curtains behind the stage. "Now before my next number, I'm going to show tonight's special guest." He pulled back the curtain and there, in a hurt heap was Hanasaki! He had been beaten up and he was bleeding.

Yugi stood up immediately and ran over to him. "Hanasaki!" Yugi screamed, ignoring the taunts that Souzouji was saying, he said that this was Yugi's fault for taking the boy's tickets. "Hanasaki! I'm so sorry! I made things worse!"

The boy opened his eyes. "Its not your fault… I shouldn't have asked you about the ticket… you were just trying to help me… this is just my punishment for trying to sell you a ticket…" He then passed out.

Yugi glared deeply and growled, his body was filled with pure anger and he closed his eyes before opening them to pure crimson.

"_How dare you… how dare you make my partner's friend suffer like this… I won't allow it…"_

The puzzle moved around and in a flash Yugi seemed to become someone else.

He turned and glared pure hatred and disgust at Souzouji.

"_Souzouji! You will not be forgiven!"_ Yami barked at the man as he removed the headphones from his ear and yanked it out of the speaker.

Souzouji was a bit taken back by the sudden change in Yugi and how the whole room seemed off. "What's with your eyes… you want to pick a fight?" He laughed nervously and that single gesture gave Yami his trademark smirk.

"Heh-heh, Souzouji! I have a question for you! Are you a coward?!" When Yami saw that the taller man was just looking at him in fear, he smirked again.

"WELLL?" Yami asked in a playful manner.

"Because if you're not," He added. "Then you won't back out from playing a little game with me!"

The man was shocked by the sudden attitude that the red-eyed version of Yugi had now and the strange question. "A game?!"

"It's a game… a game called the game of silence!"

That evil and yet playful smirk graced Yami's lips as he looked at Souzouji. But Yami turned away, stating that before they start the little game, he needed to get the proper tools. Once he found them, he explained that the Sound Pierrot was a toy that would do an odd dance if it detected any sounds.

"The rules of this game are simple: after the game starts, we must not make a single sound! Before we start, we each place a Pierrot in front of us so that it will tell who wins and who loses. The first one to make a sound loses."

"What happens if you lose Yugi?"

"I'll give my life. But if you lose then you will play a penalty game." Yami smirked.

"Interesting." Souzouji smirked as well.

**GAME START! **

**

* * *

**

Both men sat in the karaoke room in complete silence.

Yami seemed to be keeping his cool, not moving an inch as he seemed to be spacing out. Souzouji, however, was not having an easy time with this little game that his opponent created.

The whole room was not suppose to be quiet, it was suppose to be filled with his voice ringing off the walls. When he got out of this stupid game, he was going to make Yugi suffer by listening to his 'Hundred Melodies of Death' through out the night. But he then noticed something near the other.

He noticed that the jack from the headphones around Yami's neck was balancing on a cup. 'When Yugi pulled the jack out, he didn't notice where it landed! When it finally falls in and makes a sound, I'll win!' He squeezed his mic tightly in anticipation.

Thump-thump.

Souzouji kept his eyes on that little jack while Yami kept his eyes forward, still in his own little world but that was not true. He was watching the speakers in the corners of the room, a smirk formed on his lips.

Thump-thump.

The taller man was getting inpatient at that little thing, it wasn't falling at all. The pure idea that he would win by this little thing was causing his heart to beat faster and louder.

Wait, louder…?

Thump-thump!

Suddenly, a Sound Pierrot was dancing!

And it was the one in front of Souzouji!

He stood up, and looked at it, how was it dancing it there was no noise to activate the strange device. And then he heard a dark chuckle as the room became cold and the air was heavy with darkness.

"That's the sound of your heart." Yami spoke, pointing at the speaker next to the man who was freaking out at the sound on his heart beat.

"Why is it beating through the speakers?!" He looked down at the mic in his hand, which he had the volume up at maximum.

Souzouji turned to look at Yami, whose face turned into that of pure concentration as he glared deeply at the man, though his playful smirk from earlier came back to his lips.

Thump-thump!

"Even in the midst if trouble, you didn't lay down your mic… a habit that has brought you disaster! You lose Souzouji!" Yami stood up from his seat and pointed at the man, his puzzle was glowing along with the eye-shaped mark on his forehead.

**Thump-thump!**

"_Penalty Game! Beat Festival!" _

**THUMP-THUMP!**

The light hit Souzouji and suddenly, all he could hear was his heart beat. And it was getting louder with each passing moment and the sound of it was tormenting him dearly. Yami did nothing to end his pain as he begged for him to do so.

The boy only glared at him and scuffed at him, his spell would be released once the man learned his lesson.

Sighing, Yami turned to see that Hanasaki was still knocked out. He walked over and helped the sleeping boy out of the room, but he turned to see the man still screaming and smirked at him.

"_Rock music has eight beats. When the music's beats are increased, so is the heart beats of the human listening to the music. The music's rhythm is the same as the beat of the human heart. I guess now you truly are a 'human karaoke.'" _

**GAME OVER**

TBC

* * *

YAY! Eleven pages this chapter! And I got it done in a day! I'm so happy. Anyway, let's get on with the rest of this thing.

Next chapter: A felon has broken out of prison and he has taken Anzu as his hostage while she is at work! Yugi and Yami now have to save her and the rest of the restaurant customers before something happens to them!

God that sounds like the end of an anime for the next episode…

Please review!


	7. Chap 7: Stolen Watch

Hey everyone!

Ri-chan is back with a new chapter!

Though I did promise the chapter with the Burger World thing, I kinda want to do my new chapter on episode four of season zero, it involves this creepy watch guy and it's got one of my favorite penalty games in it. And since I can't use my laptop, which has the actually start for chapter seven on it, I'll do this one instead!

I own nothing at all so don't say that I do, just the plot which is a parody of the real plot from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami is still going to talk in italics in this story because it's cool.

Warning: This Yami no Games isn't all the bad, it's actually the penalty game that might make you cringe because it's a little wrong. XD

BTW, the watch collector is named Shoutarou so don't get confused. And I'm kinda sorry that this chapter doesn't have that much Yugi/ Yami time in it, its mostly a Honda/ Miho thing at parts, which is really sweet because those two make such a cute couple.

Oh, and Yugi is going to start calling Yami Mou Hitori no Boku because he feels like Yami is like another half of him now that they share his body. Plus I think it's CUTE when he does it!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Seven: Stolen Watch**

* * *

"I'm off!" Yugi called to his grandfather as he headed for the door, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Hey Yugi!" Grandpa called, making the boy stop and turn.

"What, Grandpa?"

"What do you mean 'What, Grandpa'?!" The older man asked as hew walked into the room. "If you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system."

Yugi pouted, which was odd since he still had the toast in his mouth. "But if I'm late, it'll inconvenience everyone. Later." Yugi replied as he walked out the door and headed toward the location that everyone would be meeting at.

Once Yugi was in the downtown area, he heard Yami yawn in his head. –Huh? Are you tired Mou Hitori no Boku? - Yugi asked, using his new nickname from Yami.

Yami blinked and rubbed his eyes, though Yugi couldn't see that since Yami was living in his body. _-/ What…? Oh, yeah, just a little. I kinda slept in this morning; normally I'm awake when you are. /-_

Yugi let out a small laugh. –How are you tired? All you do is hang out in my head! - He laughed out loud, earning a few weird looks from the people that passed them by. Yami frowned at the laughing, sure he hung out in Yugi all the time, but when something troublesome came up Yami would take over and use his shadow energy, which at the moment would drain him.

As Yugi walked along the street, he noticed that it was very busy. "Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is." He blinked as he walked and noticed an alley that was full of people standing in line.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked the last person in line who responded by telling him the line was for the D-Shock Premium collection, a series of watches that were extremely rare and valuable and the line was for the limited sale that they were hosting at the shop that was located along one of the walls.

Yugi blinked again and looked at the line, and that's when he recognized someone. It was Honda standing in line! And for some reason he looked uncomfortable from where Yugi was standing. As Honda was squirming, he didn't notice that Yugi had walked up to him until the boy was right next to him.

"So you like this kind of thing too, Honda?" Yugi asked with a smile, feeling Yami as he peered through his eyes. "Seems kind of out of character…" Yugi added on.

"Well… I suppose…" Honda laughed nervously before leaning down to Yugi's level. "Yugi… I have a favor to ask…"

The smaller only blinked.

* * *

So now Yugi was standing in line to take Honda's place who ran off to pee though he was actually not standing in line to get he watch for himself but rather for Miho because he thought that him doing this for her would make her pay more attention to him. And Yami was laughing in Yugi's head at the sudden turn of events.

"Honda… he sure is late…" Yugi sighed, ignoring that laughing in his head.

After a few moments, Yugi was finally up at the counter and the man behind it was smiling as he handed the watch's box to the small boy. "You sure are lucky." He then called out at everyone else in line. "Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!"

Yugi heard the other people complaining about this and felt a little upset that the others were not going to get what they wanted, but at least Miho got her watch. "So this is that last item? That sure was close!" He spoke as he handed the money to the cashier and retrieved the watch.

Yami was listening in on what had just happened and felt a slight chill run up his spine, but he ignored it for the time being. But just as Yugi reached out to take the watch, a hand stopped him. Next to him was a man with sunglasses, a do rag, and a few piercings, his hand was on the watch box. The chill came back to Yami. _-/ Aibou… /-_

"I will be taking that." The man said.

Yugi frowned as he looked up at him. "What are you saying? This D-Shock is…"

"You do not deserve this item."

Both Yami and Yugi blinked in response, but Yami glared deeply as he felt a bad vibe from the creepy man. Shoutarou pulled back his sleeves to reveal many watches lining his wrists and arm, stopping at his elbows. He explained that they were Swiss Color Watches Special Variation and that they were a collection when you had all the watches.

Shoutarou then explained that no one else in the world has ever collected all ten watches. "Do you see? That's why this D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning or rare watches… should not possess it!"

"No…" Yugi spoke softly before the man grabbed him by his uniform collar and held him up, glaring at him from behind his glasses.

"Unforgivable… I will not forgive you…!"

Suddenly a hand reached out and gripped the man's shoulder, Shoutarou turned to see that Honda was standing behind him. "Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!"

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules." Honda replied, glaring back at him as Shoutarou let Yugi go.

"What?"

Yugi stared in shock as Honda and the taller man glared at one another, Yami watched in silence at them. But all this was stopped when they heard the cashier call the police, causing Shoutarou to run off.

"Sorry I'm late." Honda smiled at Yugi. "You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi let out a soft sigh before looking back at Honda with a smile on his own face, though Yami was still frowning, knowing that they would meet that man again.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't it great?" Miho smiled brightly as she looked at the new watch that she was now wearing, all thanks to Honda and Yugi.

Jou gasped as he looked on in surprise. "It's the first time I've seen a real one!"

"Honda, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place." The lilac-haired girl smiled as she turned to Honda who was blushing.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Friends truly are worth having, right Miho?"

"Absolutely! I love you, Honda!" Miho smiled brightly once again and Jou took this as a opportunity to mess with his friend.

"She said she loves you, Honda! Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?" Jou smirked at Honda who was blushing again.

"Shut up! As a beautification member it's only the natural thing to do!" He then turned and waved his hand out. "Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied… purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness."

"Although that's kind of overdoing it." Yugi added in.

"How forceful." Anzu said.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" Jou asked, totally ignoring Honda.

Miho blinked. "This D-Shock?"

Honda turned to glare at the blond. "Hey, Jou! Are you listening to me?!"

"Just while we're here." Jou smiled, forgetting about Honda again. "I just want to do this once in my life."

"Okay! Just don't get it dirty!" Miho smiled as she began to take it off.

"Wait a moment!" Honda exclaimed.

"What is it Honda?! You're screaming in my ear!" Jou barked back.

"Rock-paper-scissors." Jou looked at him strangely. "The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho's D-whatever."

The blond just glared at him. "It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name." He spoke back; all the while the small group did not notice that someone was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

In the end it was Honda that won the small battle.

The group went into the arcade and played around for a little while, all though Honda seemed distracted by the watch and Yami was on guard, though he wouldn't tell Yugi what was wrong.

After a while Honda went to the bathroom to wash his hands, but when he came out it seemed that the D-Shock, which he had placed in his pocket when he went it, went missing, though he didn't know it.

"You're leaving already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I have an early curfew." Miho replied just as Honda came back.

"Really? Then I'll return that…" As he went to get the watch from his pocket, he noticed that… it wasn't there!

"What is it?" Miho blinked.

"Hey, don't tell me… you lost it?" Jou looked at him funny.

"No… no way! That's can't be!" Honda freaked out, trying to figure out where the blasted watch went. As he was checking himself over for it, Yugi looked behind Honda and noticed that Shoutarou was near by, smirking at them and he felt Yami looking at the man too, a glare in his eyes.

"IT'S GONE!"

Yugi jolted and noticed that Honda had now taken his pants off as well as the rest of his clothing, leaving only the boxers on. "WHY?!" He screamed, causing the others to freak when he pulled back the waistband of his boxers. "Where did it disappear to?!"

Suddenly a hand came up and slapped him hard in the face. It was Miho who did it, and she was NOT happy. "Honda, you idiot, idiot, **idiot**!" She exclaimed, running off and away from the group, yelling about how much she hated poor Honda.

"M-Miho!"

* * *

And so, Honda ended up having to look all over the arcade for the watch. All he wanted to do was make Miho happy with him again and Jou, Anzu and Yugi, along with Yami, were doing their best to try and help him.

It looked like Honda wasn't gonna find the watch, but the brunet was not going to give up. He had to find that D-Shock! As Honda was on the floor on his hands and knees crying, someone stepped on his hand, making him cry out in pain.

The group looked up to see that it was Shoutarou who did it and he was smirking at them. "Oh! Sorry, I thought that was a wash cloth." He smirked in delight.

"You bastard…" Honda growled under his breath.

Jou went up the man and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie. "What are you doing, punk?!"

"Stop it Jou." Honda sighed as he stood up. "If you have time to play with that idiot… then please help me search for the watch instead."

"What he said." Shoutarou smirked and pushed Jou away.

Yugi frowned deeply as he watched the creepy man walk away, knowing that HE had the watch. –No good Mou Hitori. I don't have any proof he took the watch. - He spoke into the mind link, but before he could get a reply, an alarm went off and he turned to see Honda had lifted up one of the slot games and was getting yelled at by security. Anzu and Jou ran off to help the poor man.

He was just that desperate to find that watch.

And now Yugi was sure of himself, he had to get the watch back from that man!

Running over to the stairway that Shoutarou went through, Yugi went down the down staircase as he saw the man going toward something down in the basement of the building. And that's when he saw it! The watch was in the man's hands!

Yugi was right!

* * *

After following Shoutarou to the air conditioning room in the basement, he tried to get the watch back, only to get himself hurt from Shoutarou hitting him.

"Give it back! Give it back!"

"This is mine!"

"But that…!"

SLAP!

"See what you get? This is mine!"

"It's not…"

"What? You mean it's mine!"

Shoutarou then punched Yugi again, knocking him down to the floor. "Just obtaining a mystical item is the greatest high!" He then kicked the smaller boy in the gut, earning a groan of pain from the poor boy.

_-/ ABIOU! /-_

As he walked away, the air became dark and heavy around Shoutarou just as Yugi stood up and opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs filled with pure hatred and disgust, as well as a little mischief. Just as Shoutarou was about the open the door to leave the room, he noticed that the doors were locked and he heard a dark chuckle.

"_It's Game Time." _

He turned around and saw that the whole room looked like the inside of a clock! And that Yugi had changed into someone else, someone darker and stronger then the small boy, with a smirk and a playful look in his red-eyes.

"You!" He yelled, charging at him.

"Hey, that's dangerous." Yami spoke softly, just as a giant pendulum came swinging right in front of them.

"What the hell is this?"

"You're going to play a game with me."

"What?!" Shoutarou turned to look at Yami.

"However…" Yami began. "It'll be a Yami no Game." He then pointed to the D-Shock. "We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock."

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!"

Just then, out of the floor came a door and out that door came a mechanical bird. It reached out and took the watch before going back into the floor, in which the doors then closed.

"My… my D-Shock!" The man cried as he got down to the floor to try and open the door.

Yami looked at him, every time the man said the stolen watch was his made Yami was to kill him, but that was not his style. "But it's not really yours, is it?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Yami continued. "But if you win this came, I'll acknowledge that it's yours."

"Game you say?!" Shoutarou looked up at Yami.

"Well? Do you accept?" Yami smirked.

"I'll play any game you got!" Shoutarou stated as he stood up.

Yami only kept the smirk, liking that this man was getting so worked up and the game had yet to even start. "No need to be so angry." He then pointed to the door. "The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins."

"What? That's it?"

"However, if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right?" Yami taunted, though that was really a part of this game. "Whether you do this or not, is up to you."

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!"

"Alright." Yami nodded. "So who'll start?"

"I will!" Shoutarou glared at Yami who only smirked.

"Understood, then… _**game start**_!"

The doors opened again and the metal bird popped out, only this time it had the watch in its beak, the timer on the watch began to count down. After a moment of waiting, Shoutarou reached out and hit the stop button just as the pendulum came down and swung past them.

The watch's time was 9 seconds and 35 milliseconds.

"How's that?!" The man said, laughing nervously.

"You're good. Now, my turn." Yami spoke in a simple tone as the bird went back in. Yami stood there, his eyes focused only on the doors.

"_**Start**_."

The bird came out again; the watch had been restarted at zero again. Shoutarou smirked, hoping that Yami would be nervous as well, but he gasped when he saw that the red-eyed boy had his eyes closed!

Just as the pendulum came down, Yami opened his eyes and reached out and touched the stop button, the pendulum just missing his hand.

The watch's time was 9 seconds and 95 milliseconds.

"9.95 seconds?!" Shoutarou exclaimed.

"Looks like I win." Yami spoke, still keeping the smirk he had earlier.

"No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!"

Yami raised an eyebrow but smirked again. "Test? I see, very well. Then…"

"Wait." The man stopped him. "This time I'm doing it from that side!" Yami only shrugged and walked to the other side as the taller passed by him.

"_**Start**_."

The watched started again and Shoutarou kept a smirk on his face. 'I figured out his winning strategy. One side is more favorable. This side allows your hand to escape at the last moment. I thought it'd be harder with the upside down numbers, but the switch is the most important thing.'

"Alright… now!"

He reached out to hit the button, but suddenly something felt off. The pendulum came down towards him and moved over his hand. Shoutarou screamed loudly and fell to his knees.

"Too bad." Yami spoke softly as he took the watch from the bird's mouth. "I suppose I'll be taking this back after all." But suddenly a hand reached out to stop him.

"Stop! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!"

Shoutarou looked up from the watch and up at Yami and froze in sheer terror at the site before him. The air around the smaller boy had turned heavy and dark with power, Yami's eyes were a deep crimson, almost black if you will, and a golden eye glowed on his forehead.

"_How pathetic."_

"You…"

"_The Door of Darkness… has been opened."_

"What?" Shoutarou then felt something odd with his injured hand. He looked at the wound and was surprised to see that instead of blood and muscles, he saw watch gears and springs! And they were moving as well!

"What is this?!" He exclaimed as he pulled back his sleeve and saw that the watches he wore were sinking into his flesh and were becoming a part of him! Yami smirked and walked away, holding Miho's D-Shock in his hand, hearing the man's cries of fear, pain, and mercy.

* * *

"YOU FOUND IT?!"

Honda looked at the watch that was now in his hand and was smiling brightly at the returned item. "It's true! Yes! It's found!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Jou asked as he looked at Yugi.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled at his blond friend.

"Why would it be there?" Jou blinked, not sure how the hell the watch even got there in the first place.

"Also," Anzu turned to Yugi as well, "what happened to your face?" She indicated to the bruises that Yugi now had on his face from the fight with Shoutarou before everything went black on him.

"It's like to joke about this… but I don't remember what happened." Yugi smiled nervously. Honda was now crying in happiness, stating that he was thankful and that Miho was going to be happy with him again.

Yugi smiled at this, and noticed that Yami seemed satisfied with this as well, but he also seemed to be feeling happy, like he accomplished something that he wanted to get done with. Yugi didn't know what it was, but one day Yami would tell him what was going on and he would also figure out why he would blank out at times.

But that will be left for another day.

TBC

* * *

I really like this chapter because Honda and Miho make a cute couple and I helped establish that Yami is such an evil, little bastard who loves to screw his opponents over, plus his Yami no Games are so evil. And in the episode this is based off of, Shoutarou had his glasses fall off and his eyes are clock faces!

It's creepy!

Anyway, the next chapter is the Burger World chapter!

And, if you send me a lot of nice reviews, I'll even do a little Yami/ Yugi scene in the next chapter. (smiles)

Please review!


	8. Chap 8: Jailbreak

I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Ri-chan has been very busy with school and my Prideshipping stories! Plus I had a play to get ready for in school, but I'm done with that now!

Oh! I got to say this, I was re-reading volume five of the original YGO manga novels and I have a great idea for when Yami and Seth (Kaiba's yami) meet! Though, they do meet a few times before hand, you'll see in later chapters.

You guys are gonna love Seth, he is such a sweetie, though I want to know if I should have him join the Yugi-tachi (along with Kaiba) when Bakura shows up with his Monster World game. Tell me if I should put them in and I work them in along with Miho.

Anyway, here is the Burger World chapter, not one of my favorites because of Anzu, but I LOVE when Yami sets the guy on fire! YAY!!!! Yami is such a handsome mental case!

Warnings: Umm, shadow magic, cussing, fire, alcohol, smoking, and some other stuff.

I'm taking out Yugi's line on him like Anzu's outfit because at the moment he is not ready for love and, to himself, he doesn't know what he prefers.

And as I promised, a bit of fluff for the masses in this chapter!

Song Inspiration: Do _You Know What They Do to Guys like Us in Prison_ by My Chemical Romance, because it's a freakin' cool song, the title makes me laugh, and the villain in this chapter is an escaped convict. XD Plus the band is like, the theme band for Yami, aside from Linkin Park of course. *grins* If you listen to the first part of the song, Gerard says '_In the middle of gunfight, in the center of a restaurant…'_ sounds like the chapter to me!

On with the fic!

*grins and hums the Devil's Trill as she types*

* * *

**Imagination's Reality **

**Chapter Eight: Jailbreak **

* * *

All over the news, there had been a prison break, one of the prisoners shot an officer and got away. All civilians should be on high alert and go home right after school or work.

Yami frowned, hearing the teacher mention this to the class. Normally he never paid attention to whatever went on around him that wasn't about Yugi or his friends but this caught his interest. Actually, this was one of the very few things that had caught his interest all week.

Lately, Yami had been bored. He really couldn't float around and look at things like he use to, all he did was sit in the puzzle and watch what was going on through Yugi's eyes, same with listening though the small boy's ears. Though, at the moment, Yami was conserving his energy, it would take him a bit before he had complete control of it and could take over Yugi as long as possible, but he wasn't sure when that would happen.

The spirit was taken from his thoughts by the sound of a bell, signaling the end of another long and boring day of school.

"Ah! It's over, it's over!" Jou cheered as he stood up and stretched before turning to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, want to stop somewhere on the way home?" He grinned at the large smile on Yugi's face.

"Let's go to that new restaurant, 'Burger World!' Their burgers are famous!" The small boy cheered in delight at the idea of eating his favorite food, making Yami chuckle lightly in Yugi's head.

Anzu blinked and looked at the two teens, talking about going there and getting something to munch on. She couldn't have them go; it would be a VERY bad thing for that to happen! "Umm… Yugi?" She asked with a nervous grin. "About that Burger World place…"

"You want to come with us Anzu?" Yugi asked with a large smile.

Anzu got right into his face, making the other blink. She started telling him that she would never eat at a horrid place like that and one the day it opened, a bunch of people got really sick. Yugi pouted slightly, he had heard that the place was great, but he still smiled.

"Then I guess we'll go to the 'Calorie Burger' in front of the station!"

"No can do." Anzu replied, placing her back pack on his shoulder. "I've got stuff to do and besides, the teacher said that there's a criminal on the loose, and everyone should head straight home!"

The smile on Yugi's face was gone and replaced with a frightened look as he jumped up in down in worry.

"That's true! The criminal the whole town's talking about!"

Jou laughed a bit. "What's the big deal? Why get all frightened? You a chicken?"

"But he has a gun! A gun!"

In all the commotion, Yugi and Jou didn't see Anzu leave the class room.

* * *

Jou frowned, noticing that Anzu was gone. He turned to his small companion. "Yugi… lately, hasn't Anzu been acting strangely?" He asked and Yugi thought about it for a moment, Jou did make a valid point.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't gone home together in a while…"

A smirk formed on the blonde's face. "Yugi… I have a hunch… I think that after school, Anzu has been going on a paid date!"

Yugi blinked, as well as Yami. What did Jou mean by that? So he explained to Yugi that it was a paid date that young women, mostly high school girls, go on with much older men for some extra money, stating that it was a fancy form of prostitution.

It would be lying to say that Yugi liked this idea.

"_JOU! ANZU WOULDN'T DO THAT KINDA STUFF!!" _

Jou laughed at Yugi's blushing face as the walked out of the class room, going after Anzu to see what she was really up too, though Jou still thought of the paid date.

* * *

"We shall carry out Operation "Follow Anzu"!! Oh, she's headed for the business district!"

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

_-/ This is going to be fun. /-_

-Mou Hitori!-

_-/ What?! /-_

"…!"

Anzu turned, thinking that she heard something. When she didn't see anything, she went back to walking, Jou and Yugi hiding behind the corner of a building. Yugi was freaking out, Yami was laughing, and Jou was still being a total dork about this whole thing.

"That was close! But this reporter will not flinch! I shall continue to report on the case of 'high school student Mazaki Anzu's forbidden after school activities'!" Jou announced with total pride and Yugi looked at him strangely.

"Jou! This isn't a porno!"

They soon went back to following Anzu and saw that she entered into a building. And not just any building, it was…

"B… Burger World…?" Jou raised an eye brow and Yugi and Yami blinked.

After a moment, the two walked up to the doors which opened and they were met by a cheerful Anzu in a Burger World uniform. "HELLOOO AND WLECOME! Two seats? I'll seat you in… just… a sec…" She snuck back into the restaurant; Jou and Yugi were just as surprised as she was.

Inside, Anzu was freaking out. Those two found her, high school students are not allowed to have jobs or they will get expelled and worse of all, Jou was known for being a blabber mouth.

This was bad…

* * *

Yugi and Jou were now sitting in the restaurant, a little worried about finding out about Anzu's secret, although it was more of Yugi worrying rather then Jou, who was snickering.

"Jou… maybe we shouldn't have come here… Anzu seemed really angry…"

"Indeed," Jou said with a grin, "no wonder she didn't want us to go to Burger World. Yes, we've found out her secret!"

Suddenly, a tray was slammed onto the table and the boys looked up in horror as Anzu evilly smiled at them. "Please have plenty of our famous ketchup…"

Written in ketchup on the tray and burgers was 'Tell on me and I'll kill you'.

Anzu turned on a heel, still pissed at them. "Hey Anzu, what's wrong?" Jou asked as they frowned in worry at the girl's attitude toward them.

"Well, this is my part-time job. I've been hiding it…" She turned with a smile on her face, one that wasn't evil. "After graduation, I'm going to America! And I'll need the money!" Her friends blinked and she continued. "I'll study dancing in New York City. It's my dream! Don't laugh!"

"We… we're not laughing! Right Jou?!" Yugi hurriedly said.

Jou only smiled and winked. "Anzu, don't worry, we won't tell a soul! All it'll cost you is ten thousand burgers!" He then turned to the tray and sighed. "And… these hamburgers have been ruined, take them away or I won't pay! This place is awful!"

Anzu laughed. "Don't worry they're on the house!"

* * *

Outside in the woods near the fast food joint, stood an exhausted figure, it was the escaped prisoner. 'Damnit… so thirsty… can't go on much longer… I need a smoke and I'd love a glass of booze right about now!!' He thought to himself.

He looked up at saw Burger World across the street, a smirk coming to his face. "There's a drive-in over there! I knew it, I'm lucky! Ha-ha, they'll have all the booze and smokes I want!"

In the restaurant, Jou and Yugi were eating and talking about how interesting it was for Anzu's dream to be going to New York, though Jou thought that Anzu would stick out like a sore thumb there. As they talked, Yami jolted in Yugi's head, sensing something with dark energy approaching the building. Yugi felt Yami starting to tense and brushed him a questioning feeling but Yami only sent back reassurance.

Yugi still felt a little worried, some strange things happened when Yami was like this and usually Yugi would black out and the weird vibes Yami sent would be gone and were replaced by calmness and a sense of self-satisfaction.

By the entrance, Anzu went about her job to great the customer who entered with a smile on her face. "WELCOME! One seat, or are you meeting someone?"

"It's just me, but… I'm lonely…" He smirked and Anzu stared in fear.

In a quick second, the criminal had his hand to Anzu's mouth and a gun to her head. "Listen up! Make any noise and this chick gets it!"

Jou and Yugi turned and saw in pure horror at the site of their friend.

"Anzu!"

"ANZU!"

_-/ He'll… pay… /-_

"It's the escaped criminal!" A woman yelled, causing the restaurant diners to scream and try and get away. This only enraged the man with the gun, moving closer into the restaurant with Anzu still in his grasp.

"Heh… don't worry, I don't think I'll be staying long! I intend to eat and then get going! In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet!" He addressed the last part to Anzu who screamed under his hand. "Make another sound and I'll kill you!"

The prisoner noticed the yellow ribbon that the brunette had in her hair and an idea came to him. "I'll blindfold you with this ribbon!" He spoke, removing it and starting to wrap it around her eyes. "When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become more frightened, while being muted has the opposite effect! After all… before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him?! Which reminds me, I was on death row, you know…" He began to laugh.

Yugi watched in fear, his eyes widened. This was bad, Anzu could get hurt and Yugi didn't want that, especially since Anzu got stuck into this because of her dream of becoming a dancer. His head started to hurt and his vision blurred, but only for a moment.

"Anzu…"

'Yami… what… what should I do…?'

* * *

"Now then…" the man sat down at a table with Anzu still next to him. "Bring me what I want! Who should do it…" He looked at the crowed and smirked, pointing his gun at the smallest person in the crowd. "The weak-looking shrimp!" Yugi gasped and Jou growled, he didn't want Yugi to do as the man said…

The prisoner ordered everyone else to get on the floor and if they tried anything then his victim would die. Jou growled again, narrowing his eyes. How could this bastard use Anzu, a young woman for God's sakes, as a hostage?!

"Bring me some booze! And some smokes! 'Lucky Stripe!' Bring me only that brand!" He laughed; the man felt that he only deserved lucky things like himself. A moment later, Yugi came walking over to the table with a tray, scared and feeling dizzy.

Anzu blinked under the blindfold. 'W… wait a sec… earlier, this man said "that weak-looking shrimp"… did he mean…? Oh no! Yugi!' She stood up from her seat and yelled in Yugi's direction. "Yugi… you picked Yugi?! Yugi! Get out of here before you get hurt!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

SLAP!

"ANZU!!"

Suddenly Yugi jolted, he closed his eyes and opened them to a burning crimson-red that flashed with anger. But a smirked formed on his face as he slammed the tray down and smirked darkly, the air around them turning heavy and dark with power, though only though could sense since Yami didn't want anyone to know what was going on.

'_Choosing me was your biggest mistake!' _

"_Heh… here's what you ordered!"_ Yami playfully spoke, pissing the other man off immensely.

"Why you… Did I say you could sit down?!"

"What…? I thought I'd keep you company… if you've got the guts, how about we play a game?" The smirk was still on the wild child's face as he pointed at him, his eyes flashing in mischief and knowingness.

The criminal was taken back; this wasn't the same boy from before! "A… G-Game?!"

Anzu was shocked by this strange new comer to the table. 'Is that Yugi?! No! They're similar, but too different! It's impossible! This voice is confident, not shy like Yugi's!' She frowned. 'I don't know who it is… but he's gotta be crazy to challenge a guy with a pistol to a game!'

* * *

Placing an unlit cigarette into his mouth, the prisoner smirked. "Hm… A game, I need to have a little fun…"

"However…" Yami started, grinning darkly. "The loser of this game loses his life!"

"Interesting… what are the rules?" The man thought that Yami was an idiot, all he had to do was pull the trigger and the kid would be dead. By the way, currently Jou does not know hat is going on due to the rather large man, whose large ass is in his way of vision, making it hard for him to know what is going on at the moment.

Yami looked at the other; a small smile was still painted on his face. "You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact… with only one restriction: we each choose one of our ten fingers, and the finger you choose is the only on you may move! Which finger you may use is entirely up to you."

A smirk formed again, a plan already forming in his head as he watched the prisoner fill his shot glass with the liquor. "So, which will you choose?"

The man laughed. "Of course I choose my right index finger! All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay! In that case, I will choose my right thumb."

Anzu was startled by the other person's choice. The prisoner smirked, thinking that Yami was a total nut for picking his thumb. All the guy had to do was pull the trigger on his gun and he would end the game the moment it started.

"And what will you do," the man looked up, seeing Yami smirking with a dark playful look in his crimson-eyes, "once the game has begun?"

"I'll pull the trigger of course!"

"Of course…" A soft chuckle.

"**Game Start!"**

The prisoner laughed, pointing the gun at Yami. "HAHAHA! And now, game over!!"

Click!

The prisoner blinked, seeing Yami holding a lighter and activating it, all while keeping a game face on. The other man smirked. "I forgot that I ordered a lighter, and it's been a while since I have a smoke. As your last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette… after that, I'll kill you!"

Yami reached over, lighting the cancer stick in the man's mouth. He kept the fire going and placed it on the prisoner's hand. Yami held a psychotic grin of satisfaction on his face as he looked at the confused man. "Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!"

The lighter was now on the hand that held the glass bottle that poured into the shot glass, which was now over flowing. The convict freaked, the liquor was not on his lap and he couldn't move without the lighter falling and setting him ablaze.

"_Don't fire that pistol either! The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall! Plus that alcohol is Russian vodka, 90 percent proof!"_ Yami got up from the table, taking Anzu with him who was still confused and not knowing what had happened. The prisoner, however, was too afraid to move his body, though the lit cigarette fell.

"But… but I'm lucky…"

The cigarette started off the chain reaction with the vodka and the man's soaked clothing, causing him to be set aflame.

**"Game over."**

* * *

Anzu removed the blindfold and looked around, only seeing Yugi standing next to her with a smile on his face, but a confused look in his eyes. She blinked and looked around, wondering who that man was that saved her, but she knew that she would never forget his voice because she had fallen in love with it.

"Alright, you're safe!" Yugi turned to see Jou running over and saying that the stupid criminal had set himself on fire for some weird reason. Yugi looked over at the fire that some of the restaurant workers were trying to put out as police, someone had called, got people out of the restaurant.

'I wonder what happened, and how did Anzu get away from there?' Yugi thought to himself, though he felt that calm feeling from Yami again and felt as if Yami was hugging him.

'Mou Hitori… did you…' He shook his head. Yami couldn't have done that.

Couldn't he?

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Yugi? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Grandpa, I told you, he didn't hurt me I got away from the man before he set himself on fire, same with Anzu. I'm going to bed now, good night!"

"Alright, good night Yugi."

Yugi sighed softly as he started to get ready for bed; he was still confused by everything that had happened. Anzu only told him that a strange man with a baritone voice and who seemed to have played an insane game with the now-dead man was who saved her. Yugi told her that he didn't see anyone near her or heard the voice, but he didn't tell her that he had passed out.

"Yami," He started, but noticed that Yami didn't respond.

Frowning, Yugi got into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Normally Yugi had dreams that were like the ones the people normally had, far off places, strange beast, crazy situations, but not tonight, this dream seemed… odd.

He was walking down a long hallway, the wall to the left had a Tetris pattern to it, the right wall was old and made of stone, almost like it was from a tomb. He kept walking and he noticed a bright light on the left side, it was a room!

The room was filled with a bright white light, toys scattered the floor everywhere. Yugi walked in, seeing that the room was like his own, only minus the window. The whole place was filled with warmth and purity. Yugi smiled slightly, but blinked when he saw the bed.

Laying there, dressed in a darker shade of the blue school uniform, golden ankhs on the jacket's sleeves, wearing drank blue leather pants, and black boots, was Yami. His back was to Yugi, but he knew who that was.

-Yami? - Yugi walked over, seeing that he was asleep, but crimson-eyes were soon revealed but they widened and Yami sat up in shock.

_-/ … /-_ Yami mouthed, though Yugi didn't hear anything.

-Yami, where are we? - Yugi looked around and Yami sighed.

_Soul room. _

-Huh? - The small boy blinked and Yami pointed to Yugi's heart.

_Soul room._

The words echoed in Yugi's head, but the sounded distant, it was weird, normally Yami's voice could be heard clearly in his head, but here it sounded… off. Yugi sat down next to Yami and looked him over, his outfit seemed to change since the last time he saw him, and he seemed to have a strong air to him.

-Yami…- Yugi reached out, touching Yami's cheek, in which the other started to nuzzle his hand, closing his eyes. This made the boy blink, Yami never did this before to him but he shook it off. –Is this your room?-

Yami shook his head. _Yours._

-Where is yours?-

_Out. _

Yugi turned to see that Yami was pointing to the open door and he stood up. He looked out and across from his room was another door, only this one was a large metal door with dark energy coming from it, the wadjet eye and strange veins were on it and Yugi walked over to it. He reached out to touch the door handle, but a hand stopped him.

He turned to see Yami with a worried look. _Too dark. Too big. Lost. Your room, safe._

The smaller boy blinked, Yami room was dark and he could get lost in it? Yugi followed Yami back to the other room, Yami's seemed to be speaking to him through his mind, but it seemed really weak at the moment. When Yugi stepped into the room, he paused a moment and thought. Yami had mentioned his room once before…

* * *

Yugi sat in his room and showed Yami everything that was interesting, which was mostly games. Yami seemed interested and smiled at a lot of what Yugi talked about, but failed to notice that Yugi would keep looking at him and saw that Yami seemed to float and was see-thru.

When the lad told his grandpa, the old man gave him a strange look and seemed a little surprised and shook it off, saying it was nice that Yugi was going through what every child does and made an imaginary friend.

But Yugi didn't believe Yami was fake, he knew he was real. The boy took note that Yami's hands could not touch anything; it seemed that he could touch only the puzzle since that was where he came from.

"So, do you like my room?"

Yami nodded. _"I like how colorful it is, much better then mine."_

Yugi titled his head and blinked. "Your room? Is it in the puzzle?"

"_Yeah, but it's really cold and dark, plus there are lots of doors and crazy things are behind them. I hate it in there, but I'm really happy to be here in the light."_

Red eyes met with purple eyes and both of them smiled. "I'm glad you're happy Yami. You know, you are the first friend I've ever had."

Yami blinked. "_Oh? Why would anybody not want to be your friend?"_

"Because… because I'm a freak! No one has ever liked me because of my hair or the way I look or the fact that I love games! Everyone thinks that I'm just a horrible little kid with nothing…" Tears came to his eyes again but they didn't fall because Yami hugged him.

"_You are not a freak, you a special and wonderful young man with a great personality. Give them time to respect you and don't worry, I'll always be your friend because you're my first friend." _

* * *

That must have been his soul room then, though Yugi wondered why Yami was afraid of it, did something bad happen in that room? Maybe one day Yami would tell him what it was like in there and maybe he would find out why he would pass out like that.

He turned to see Yami looking at him, a worried expression on his face. Yugi chuckled and walked over hugging Yami, who was startled by the gesture but hugged back, rocking the smaller look-a-like in his arms.

'_Aibou… my lovely aibou… I want to hold you but not like this… I want to hold you in the real world…'_

TBC

* * *

Yes, Anzu now has a crush on Yami; Yami doesn't care for her affection though because he is in love with Yugi and only Yugi. It was hard to write this chapter due to a major part of it having Anzu in it and I don't care for writing for her since I don't like her, but I won't make her a bitch like I normally do in my stories to help with the plot.

The reason Yami was having trouble talking to Yugi was because this was different for them then talking while Yugi was in control of his body and Yami was in his body or in spirit form. Here they are in Yugi's soul, where Yugi is in control of everything, and Yami can't do much since his magic isn't strong enough for him to speak to Yugi like he normally can when they are in the same soul room, same goes with Yugi if he were to go to Yami's room, he wouldn't be able to speak correctly either, it would come out as simple words. They are not powerful enough to have a balanced control over both soul rooms since they are not fully connected. Only Shadi, when he comes in, can talk normally to Yami in his soul room since he is powerful.

Next chapter: A famous card game from America has come to Japan, and there is a connection between it and Yami. And a dragon becomes the connection between Yugi, Yami, and a boy named Kaiba who seems to have a sad shadow standing behind him.

Yep! Kaiba's coming early into this story, but I'll get around to writing the chapters that came before the Kaiba battle.

Please review!


	9. Chap 9: Cards

Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Okay, this chapter will introduce Kaiba into the story, and he is a major part of it so it's going to be super special awesome! And no, he is not being paired up with anyone but Seth, who makes an appearance in this chapter. Oh this will be fun!

This is going to be one hell of a chapter though because I'm doing both parts of the Kaiba-Yami duel in this, plus the continuation of the end of the last chapter and at the end we will get another scene with Yami and Yugi in the soul room.

Warnings: Maybe some cussing, shadow magic, hints of shonen-ai

Yami gets a big moment to himself at the end of this chapter; he doesn't get enough screen time in the fic like he should since Yugi's getting a lot of the love in this.

Song inspiration: Romance by My Chemical Romance, due to how it sounds it makes me think that this is the music that would play in the background during Yami's private moment to himself.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Nine: Cards**

* * *

It seemed like hours since Yugi first stepped into his soul room, but it was only a few minutes. Yami seemed content on just hugging Yugi like this, not that the smaller boy was complaining.

-Yami?-

Yami blinked and looked at him.

-Is there a way for us to talk right to each other without any troubles?-

The taller boy thought for a moment, he sighed and pointed to the hall, a slight look of worry was on his face as he followed the smiling Yugi into the hallway. _-/ Aibou, we need to be careful here okay? /-_

Yugi stopped and looked at him, blinking for a moment. Yami… he sounded different, his voice was clear. There was no echo like it was in his mind or when Yami was a spirit. It was as if Yami was talking to him just as if he was human. It was so… lovely to hear his voice like this that a small blush developed on his face.

-Yami, tell me, how long has this place been here in me?-

Yami sighed and shrugged. _-/ I don't know, I came to this place when the puzzle was finished. I was in that room, /- _he pointed to the room with the eye on the door, _-/ but I left it and came to your room, it's nicer in there then my room. /-_

-Yami… ERK!- Yugi collapsed to his knees, the shadows in the hall were surrounding him and it was chocking him. –Yami…- The boy fell and Yami picked him up, yelling at the shadows though everything sounded weird to Yugi at the moment until Yami got him back into his room.

Before Yugi to say anything, Yami sighed and kissed his head. _Sleep._

-I don't want to… what happened…-

_Shadows. Wanted light. Didn't let it. Sleep_.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes and sleeping into warm darkness.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he walked from school with Jou and Anzu close behind. 'Man… I wish I could have talked to Yami more, his voice was so nice like that…'

_-/ Thank you Aibou, but your voice is nicer. /-_

"YUGI LOOK OUT!"

Yugi jumped and was pulled out of the way of a speeding car. Jou was holding him and Anzu looked scared. Yugi finally got his lungs to start working again and he noticed that he had almost walked to his house on a green light. He was so distracted that he almost got hit.

"Jeez Yugi, you could have been killed! What happened?!" Jou spoke as they crossed during the red light.

"Sorry… a lot was on my mind and I'm still tired, I had trouble sleeping."

They walked into the game shop and Yugi asked his grandpa if there were any new games he could show them. The grin on the old man's face got wide as he held up some colorful cards. "This card game is extremely popular in America… it's called Duel Monsters!"

Jou, Anzu and Yugi smiled as they looked over the cards that had been put in Japanese for their release in the country. Yugi knew what these cards were since his grandfather had showed them to him before, he noticed that Yami was really interested in the cards, as if he knew what they were without reading the names.

"Wow, the pictures are so well-done." Anzu looked at the ones in her hands. "Some of them are on the grotesque side, though…"

Jou blinked, confused on what the purpose of Duel Monsters was. "The cards are meant for trading but you can also play a game with them!" Yugi explained. "Two players take turns putting forward a card, and the strongest card beats the weaker!" He then informed them how the game is played and that when your life points run out you lose.

Then Grandpa joined in when Yugi mentioned that he had a very valuable card. "I guess I'll have to show it to you now… my treasure!" He pulled a card out a box he had and there is was, a beautiful but fierce looking white dragon with blue eyes. "This one is called the Blue-Eyed White Dragon."

"Wow…" Anzu looked at it with a smile. "Makes me feel sort of solemn just looking at it…" All Jou thought about it was that it must be worth a lot. He then turned to Yugi and suggested that they should play Duel Monsters at school who was really happy at the idea.

While Jou went and bought some cards, the door opened and everyone turned to see a tall brunet with blue-eyes walk in. He was dressed in the same uniform as Yugi and Jou were and he smiled at them slightly, more as a greeting rather then an actual one. "Oh, is this where you live, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Ah! You're Kaiba from my class!" Yami blinked and looked through Yugi's eyes at the one called Kaiba. There was something about this boy… something familiar…

"You guys are playing Duel Monsters?" Kaiba asked, seeing the cards.

"Yeah! Kaiba, do you play it? You can play with us tomorrow at school!" Jou suggestion, only earning a slight face of question from the other.

"With you?!" He laughed at the mere idea. "Hey, hey, wait a second! I don't know if you guys are good enough to play with me. Let me see your cards for a second." He looked over Jou's cards before smirking and tossing them all over the blond. "Haha! No way! What a beginner! You're not cut out to duel me!"

"I was the champion in the Duel Monsters National Tournament! And I've collected nothing but strong cards!" He turned his back to Jou. "Well… call me back when you've collected 10,000 cards…" Kaiba chuckled lightly as Yugi tried to calm down his pissed off friend.

Kaiba then turned to the oldest person in the store. "Old man, do you sell cards here? And do you buy cards?"

"Sure, sure, thanks for coming!" Grandpa smiled at the idea of getting more money and maybe some new cards. Kaiba took a slight glance around and spotted on the counter a card, the Blue-Eyes, and he was shocked. Why would such a rare and powerful card be here!?

Yami watched Kaiba though Yugi's eyes as the man tried to bargain with Grandpa with a briefcase filled with cards in exchange. Grandpa denied the offer and stated that the card was very important to him and that it was from a good friend of his. Kaiba growled and that's when Yami noticed something, a figure was standing near him, though it was faint.

It looked like Kaiba, only… different.

Kaiba slammed the briefcase shut, his face was calm but he was still mad. "I understand! Good-bye!" And he walked out, though the very faint figure followed. Yami frowned, wondering what it was that he saw.

* * *

The next Yugi and Jou were dueling in class during break and everyone was watching in wonder and excitement at the card game and laughed whenever Yugi beat Jou. After a while, Yugi blinked when he felt someone watching and turned to see Kaiba smiling at him.

"Umm…" Kaiba started, pointing to Yugi's backpack, "Did you bring the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to school?"

"This is my bag but… you said you understood! Anyway, Grandpa agreed to lend it to me, just for today! I'm not allowed to play with it, though!"

"That's alright. It's just… could I look at it again? After holding it just once, I was too excited to sleep last night! And anyway… I do understand what your grandfather said, but… I'm in love with that card!" He wasn't lying, that card seemed to be important to him outside of its strengths.

Yugi blinked and looked at him before grinning brightly. "Oh, alright! You can see it!" He smiled and offered the dragon to Kaiba.

"Yes, just as beautiful as I remember it!" But unknown to Yugi, Kaiba switched the card with a fake. He handed the fake over to Yugi who took it, and as Kaiba turned back to his seat, a pair of sapphire eyes looked at him with sadness before fading.

* * *

Kaiba walked out of the school gates, smirking to himself and thinking how at the next tournament that he would be unstoppable. He laughed but a voice stopped him.

"Kaiba!"

He turned and saw Yugi standing behind him. "Yugi!" He blinked, feeling a bit on edge. "Haha… Yugi, are you… going home?"

"Kaiba! Please give that card back to me!"

The brunet stared in shock. How did he Yugi know the truth!? "When I showed it to you, you switched the card for a fake." Yugi began, looking upset at him.

"Are… are you calling me a thief!? I gave you back the card, just as it was when you handed it to me!"

"I know the difference between a copy and the real thing… Please give it back!"

Kaiba glared deeply at Yugi. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed. "Listen! That card is very important to my grandpa! If I broke my promise and didn't return it to him, it would break his heart!! My grandpa means a lot to me, and I don't want to let him down!"

Kaiba laughed slightly, giving Yugi a dark smirk. This caused Yugi to shudder and Yami to tense. "Oh boy… you're breaking my heart! I don't know anything! Really! I'm your friend, so why won't you believe me?" He turned to walk away.

"Kaiba!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kaiba swung and hit Yugi in the face with the metal case he carried. Suddenly Kaiba seemed to look darker with the evil smirk on his face. "I can't believe you're making such a big deal about his sentimentality! He's an old man! He doesn't understand that winning is more important than anything!"

As Kaiba turned to walk away, there was a sudden change in the air as it became heavy and dark. Slowly, Kaiba turned to see Yugi sitting up, his outfit and hair seemed different and gasped at the crimson-eyes that flew open in pure anger.

"_Kaiba…"_ He spoke in a different voice,_ "I will finish this with a Yami no Game! And… I will get Mr. Mouto's treasure back!"_

* * *

Kaiba was confused, Yugi wasn't Yugi anymore, he was someone else. Almost like… no, he never existed… the two men now sat at a table in an empty room, both their decks on the table.

Yami informed Kaiba that the rules for this game of Duel Monsters would be different, but the other didn't care, he knew that this Mou Hitori no Yugi would make the game interesting. He could see it in those red-eyes that stared at him with anger and curiosity.

"Kaiba… before we begin, I must ask… have we met?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, but I have a question for you Mou Hitori no Yugi, who are you?"

"All I'll say is that I am known as Yami, and I will be the one to put you in your place Kaiba." A smirk played on his lips as he looked at him.

The brunet smirked as well.

"So… **Game Start!**"

"Then it's my turn." Kaiba reached over and took a card from his deck. He smirked again at the card. "Yes! It's a level five Gargoyle!" He summoned it to the field. But once it touched the table, smoke rose up and the beast on the card came to life. Kaiba was shocked by this, but inside he was excited, this truly was going to be an interesting game.

Yami smirked and placed a card to the table as well, the card that Yugi used to beat Jou with during their first duel at break earlier. "In the case… I attack your Gargoyle with this! Dark Dragon!"

The dragon came to life just like the gargoyle. Yami ordered his card to attack and it destroyed Kaiba's monster which vanished along with the card itself, it was truly sent to the graveyard!

"Only the image is gone… the defeated in this game will wait the penalty game! Those are the rules of a Yami no Duel!" Yami kept the smirk on his face as he looked at Kaiba who was still looking at the table they sat at. "Now your life points drop from 2000 to 1500! The first person to zero loses Kaiba! And… the defeated will experience a penalty game similar to death!" Now Yami had plans for that, he was not one to kill unless if he really had to, but he would not kill Kaiba, it would be wrong to do so.

A soft chuckle turned into a full out laugh of glee as Kaiba looked at Yami, excitement and praise in his eyes at the brilliant duel the other was providing for him. "This is fun! This could be the ultimate duel to the death!"

Yami nodded, kinda happy seeing that Kaiba understood the game since most of Yami's opponents never did. "Now, it's your turn to draw a card!"

Kaiba nodded as well and drew a card; a smirk grew on his face as he chuckled. "Yes! I drew the Minotaur! It's a rare 'Beast Soldier' card!" He placed it on the field and watched it form. The metal-clad bull came forth and Yami blinked, it was stronger then his card by two hundred points.

"My card is superior to your Dark Dragon in both attack and defense! No matter how much it struggles, you card can't beat mine!" Kaiba then ordered for his card to attack Yami's card, which tried to fight back but failed. It ended up having its head cut off.

Now Yami was at 1800 life points while Kaiba had 1500. "Now draw your next card, Yami. Though I doubt you'll draw a card that can beat mine."

"…" Yami watched Kaiba as he drew a card, shivering a little as he felt a set of eyes looking at him though he knew it was just them in the room, unless if that figure was in there with them. Yami drew a card and played the Holy Elf, known as Mystical Elf in the English dub by the way. Yami knew she was too weak to play in attack mode. "I'll place it in defense position…"

"Ha! Looks like I can't successfully attack it… I'd lose life points if I tried… my Minotaur moves to defense position." Kaiba put in the same position as Yami's elf.

It seemed to be a stalemate until someone drew something to beat the other's monster. Kaiba looked at a card that he drew placed it on the table face down, meaning that he had a magic card.

'What magic card did he draw?! It must be a power-up for the Minotaur!" Yami thought as he drew a card. It was a very weak card called Wight. Now it was Kaiba's turn and he used the magic card he placed on the field. The card was Giant Transformation and it increased his card's power by 20 percent! Now its attack points went from 1700 to 2040, making it strong enough to take out the Holy Elf, thankfully it was in defense mode at the moment.

* * *

The duel was still going on, though Yami was running out of life points, he was down to 500 while Kaiba still had his 1500. "Give up Yami! You don't stand a chance!"

Yami was worried, he couldn't lose! He had to get that card back and set Kaiba straight! 'If the next card I draw isn't strong enough to beat Minotaur… I'll lose!' Yami drew a card and smirked.

"The strongest card in my deck! Demon Summon!" This card is known as Summon Skull in English. Kaibas gasped as he saw the new monster that Yami had placed on the field, with its 2500 attack, it was enough to take out his bull and any other monster he played!

"Demon Summon!? A demon-type monster… one of the five strongest monsters in the game! How can you have such a rare card!?"

"And of course, it will attack Minotaur!"

The demon then attacked the bull, sending Kaiba's life points lower then before. Yami smirked, the duel was in his favor now, but he knew it wasn't over yet.

Kaiba growled, glaring at the table. He shivered lightly when he heard something in his head, a faint voice. _*Seto… please stop…*_

'No! It's nothing!' Kaiba told himself as he looked up at Yami. He wasn't going to let the voice talk to him, that voice was fake; everything he did with him was just his imagination!

"Now then…" Yami's voice took him out of his thoughts. "What will you do?"

The brunet looked at the field again. He was down to 800 life points due to Yami's card canceling the effects of the magic card he played and returned his monster's attack points to their original 1700. He knew that he didn't have a chance in hell to summon anything to beat the demon Yami played, but…

'There's one thing that could insure victory! Heh… I forgot to put the card into my deck, so it's still in my pocket! If I can bring out my trump card… I'll win!' A twisted smirk formed on Kaiba's face. "Yami! You're pretty good! Up until this point, I wasn't afraid for my life!" He pulled the card out of his pocket and cleverly placed it on top of his deck.

"And now… with this trump card, I still don't! Because that card is this!" He then placed the Blue-Eyes on the field and Yami looked in shock.

"What?!"

Kaiba laughed, watching in anticipation as the beautiful dragon came to life on the field, but he ignored the sudden feeling of guilt and sadness that tickled the back of his head, as if someone else was feeling these feelings in him.

Yami couldn't believe it, Kaiba played Yugi's grandfather's card!

"You thought I wouldn't use your grandpa's card!? You're right because this is **my** card!"

The attack difference in Yami's Demon Skull and that of the Blue-Eyes is enough to obliterate the remaining life points that the red-eyed boy still had. He was doomed!

"Attack Blue-Eyes! Destroy Yami!!" Kaiba ordered.

But nothing happened.

The dragon was just floating there, not listening to Kaiba. Yami looked at the brunet, a sad expression on his face, the look of disappointment was clearly seen in his lovely eyes. "Kaiba… it seems that you don't understand this game at all… it didn't attack me because… the Blue-Eyes White Dragon doesn't have your heart in it!"

Kaiba looked at him in shock. "What… what the?!"

Yami sighed softly. "I can see it! Mr. Mouto's heart is in the Blue-Eyes!" Both duelists watched as the dragon started to vanish, but Kaiba looked in fear and guilt when he saw the sad look in the blue orbs of the Blue-Eyes. Those sad eyes, they haunted his dream since the day that he gave up on him… he couldn't look at them, he turned away.

"You thought that the Blue-Eyes would disregard its loyalty to Mr. Mouto, and destroy me… well, did it accomplish that mission?"

"You… you idiot! A card can't have loyalty!"

Yami only shook his head; a game face was placed over his sad expression. "My turn! I already had a magic card face down here… and now I'll use it!"

Kaiba blinked, when did Yami place a magic card down on the field?

He flipped it over, it was Monster Reborn!

He activated its magic and brought back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, now the card faced Kaiba instead of Yami and it still looked upset. For a brief moment in his fear of the monster, Kaiba's eyes changed a shade of blue, becoming the same color as the dragon's rather then the lovely ice-clue they normally were. Yami gasped as he saw this, Kaiba changed!

The monster attacked and Kaiba's life points hit zero. Yami stood up and the wadjet eye glowed on his head. "And now… the penalty game!" Kaiba was struck with a bright light and for a moment he was in a world filled with monsters that were attacking him.

Yami walked over, looking at Kaiba who was blanked out and just as he went to grab the Blue-Eyes, he gasped and saw the figure behind Kaiba again. It looked just like the brunet! Only his hair was white and his eyes were blue. He mouthed something and Yami heard an echo in his head.

_*Please stop his pain… please...*_

Yami bit his lip and swung his hand, Kaiba blinked and looked around. He was frightened and stared at Yami. "What did you do?!"

The smaller boy held a calm look on his face. _"Kaiba in that world you experienced death, it was quick. It messed with your mind and made death seem real, like when you are in free fall and you think this is the end. But don't worry. It's only one night's worth of nightmares… an illusion!"_ Yami turned, his punishment for Kaiba would continue in his sleep.

Kaiba was shaking, everything felt real in that world, so real… Yami turned and picked up the card, he looked up to see that the figure was gone. He sighed and walked towards the door but Kaiba's voice stopped him.

"Wait… tell me what you did! Who are you!?"

The boy stopped, keeping his back to him.

"I don't know how to answer that…"

**GAME OVER**

* * *

Yugi was smiling to himself as he rested in his soul room with Yami who rubbed his back softly. He looked up and blinked, seeing the lost look on Yami's face. –Mou Hitori, are you okay?- Yugi asked softly, making Yami looked at him.

He nodded. _Long day._

-Oh… maybe you should sleep, I think we are both tired from today don't you think?- Yugi smiled, though he didn't know how Yami could be tired since he was normally asleep.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes, he needed time to think and he would have to wait until Yugi was asleep to do so. After a bit Yami opened his eyes and looked down to see that the smaller boy was sleeping soundly. He smiled and carefully got out of the bed. He walked into the hallway and toward Yugi's body.

* * *

Red-eyed opened up and looked around. Yami sat up, he was in Yugi's room and in Yugi's body. He got out of the bed and walked toward the standing mirror in Yugi's room and sat in front of it.

Yami had never seen himself before, so he took some time to look himself over. He was taller then Yugi from what he knew and the baggy pajamas that Yugi was wearing to bed were a bit more fitting now. He face was smoother, not soft and child-like, the way Yugi's was. His hair was a bit different; some of the blond was sticking up in the air rather then sitting on his face like it was for Yugi.

And his eyes, a deep red from what he could tell. His eyes were angular and sharper then Yugi's large innocent eyes that were a beautiful shade of amethyst. He sighed softly. "How can I ever be anything like Yugi? I'll never be as great as him…" Yami blinked, remember that Mou Hitori no Kaiba he saw today.

Who was that man and where had he seen him before?

TBC

* * *

YAY! Kaiba and Seth are here! And they will be back for more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain. Yami doesn't refer to Grandpa as Grandpa because he is not related to him at all and he has never really talked to him before.

Next chapter: Jou gets a new pair of shoes that end up stolen and a teacher is trying to hurt a poor girl who has a crush on Jou, it's up to Yami to help save the day for both stories. Yes, next chapter is full of Jou because he needs love. XD

Please review!


	10. Chap 10: For a Friend

Thank you all for the love last chapter! I love getting reviews that say nice things to me! If we hit over fifty reviews after this chapter, I'll do an entire fluff chapter for Yugi and Yami!

Now this chapter is two stories in one, though the second part is a slight continuation of the other. And the first part will be using the eighth chapter of the original manga and the second part is using episode ten of season zero but I changed the ending because it don't want to have to deal with the whole Anzu thing because that was boring and Yami didn't get much time in the episode so I'm changing it to somewhat match the manga and to keep the Yami no Game from the episode.

And this chapter is mostly for Jou because he needs love. Although Jou is a major part in the first half of the second part of this chapter, Yami gets some time to himself again at the end.

To the person who mentioned this in a review, Seth is the dark one due to him coming from an item and having powers, but due to him not falling for the evil powers of Kaiba's step-father like his hikari did, he is more light then dark while Kaiba is vise versa. But just because he is a bit like Yugi, doesn't mean he will be the uke, Seth is the seme.

Warning: Cussing, fighting, blood, mentions of dirty films, and Yami no Games

BTW, forgive Ri-chan for her spelling mistakes please!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality**

**Chapter Ten: For a Friend**

* * *

Yugi had no idea where Jou was taking him and Honda, all he knew was that Jou seemed really excited over the little piece of paper he held. He blinked when he heard Yami yawn in his head, it seemed that Yami must have stayed up last night for a while, though Yugi slept like a dog he woke up exhausted for some reason.

He found out in school earlier that Kaiba wasn't there and that he had called in sick for some reason. Yami told Yugi not to worry though and that he would be fine. The boy was taken from his thoughts when Jou mentioned that they were close to the location on the map he had.

"Not the best part of town…" Yugi nervously said as they walked through an alley.

"It's alright. As long as you don't come during the bad times… though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough…" Jou replied. They came to a stop and looked up at the large sign that read The Junky Scorpion.

"What a dump!" Honda commented, though Jou didn't care, all he knew was that this was the place he was looking for. They walked inside and they looked around, but Honda, Yugi, and Yami jolted at the loud noise that Jou made.

"AIR MUSCLE! This is d-definitely it!!" Jou cried in sheer joy at a really nice looking pair of sneakers. He picked on up and was literally drooling, stating that he **HAD** to have it!

"What the… _this_ is what you were looking for?!" Honda complained at his ecstatic friend.

"But these days," Yugi explained, "having high-tech shoes gets you a lot of street cred." Yami was only chuckling lightly at Jou; though he stopped and narrowed his eyes went he felt a strange and evil presence come closer to them. Looking through Yugi's eyes he spotted a man with long hair and sun glasses, a scorpion hung around his neck.

"Hey, don't act like you own the place! That item is not for sale! It's very rare, and impossible to get elsewhere!" The man pointed to the shoe in Jou's hand.

"Ah, you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes!" Jou spoke. "I came a long way, on just a rumor!"

The shop owner looked at him for a moment. "There are more people who was those sneakers than there are stars in the sky… but I don't sell to any punk who just walks in… in order to take these sneakers… you must meet the requirements!" He then pointed at Jou and then to his own shoes before he completed his statement. "Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want… I wonder if you'd give your life… even my own sneakers… in the United States, there was a murder over this very pair."

The blond was not going to let this smart ass guy stop him, he had been saving up the money he had on him in secret from his father to pay for the shoes he wanted so badly. "Ha-ha! That's crazy; you're quite right, good show!" He stated sarcastically. "Are you going to sell them to me or not?!"

The store owner chuckled and came up with a challenge for Jou. He informed him that the scorpion around his neck was a real living one, with real poison in it. He then took on of the shoes and gave it back, saying that he placed the arachnid into it and that is Jou had the guts, he would stick his foot in there and if he did then he would get the Air Muscles.

Yugi heard Yami gasped lightly. Yami frowned deeply, not even he would do something that messed up to test a man's courage. "Jou… that game is no good! It's too risky!" Yugi tried to reason, same with Honda who said he would just give Jou his shoes.

The blond looked at the sneaker on the floor; he had wanted those shoes for so long. In his mind he decided to fuck fear and go on ahead with the deal. "YAAAAAARGH!!! I'll show you a **TRUE** man!!" He yelled and slammed his foot into the shoe.

The shop owner clapped his hands, saying that Jou passed and that he never put the scorpion in the shoe anyway. "I'll sell it to you! End even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for y ou!" That would be about 800 dollars but half of that is 400.

Jou cried out in sheer joy, but the shop owner gave them a warning that street punks known as Muscle Hunters would try and take them so they needed to be careful. The small group nodded and left, but Yami noticed the evil look in the man's eyes, he had something planned for them…

* * *

"Heh-heh… heh-heh-heh-heh… the Air Muscles are mine!" Jou cheered as he skipped down the streets, stating that he threw away his old holey shoes.

Honda sighed, seeing his happy friend skipping around. "Risking his life for some shoes… it'll go down in history!" All Jou did was say how great his shoes were and how happy he was about them. Yugi chuckled; the blond was acting like such a little kid. As they went off to go and get something to eat, they didn't notice that someone was following them.

Out of nowhere a gang of street punks came and threw a tire that was covered in metal screws around Jou and started to beat him up, a few took some hits at Honda and even Yugi got hit. After a moment, the gang ran off and Jou's shoes were stolen.

Jou sat up and looked over at the others. "Yugi, you alright?" He asked, but Yugi responded with a slight moan of pain as he sat up, rubbing his cheek. Jou growled lightly at his friends getting hurt and his shoes getting taken. "I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters!"

"Those must've been the Hunters…" Honda frowned.

Jou turned back to the smallest of the group. "Yugi… that was bad… sorry you got dragged into this…"

"No… it's okay…"

"Yugi, can you head home alone?"

Yugi blinked. "EH?! What about you two?"

Honda and Jou stood up. "Well duh…_**REVENGE**_!"

"I've decided I can't go home without those sneakers!" Jou remanded, he wanted a fight and he wanted it now. Yugi replied that he was going too, Honda and Jou smiled at his bravery.

They ran toward the arcade, seeing the Muscle Hunters run in that direction. Jou and Honda smirked when they found them over by the fighting games, too distracted to see them. After a moment, they turned and looked in surprise at Jou.

"Unlike you, we won't sneak up from behind! Now that we're facing each other… it's on!" In one quick motion, Jou punched one of them in the face and broke his nose.

Yugi and Yami looked in sheer surprise at Jou and Honda fighting and beating the living shit out of the others who out numbered them. Jou then demanded to know where his shoes were and the shop owner paid them to steal the shoes.

Yugi glared. 'Unforgiveable! They trampled on Jou's dream of owning cool shoes… and violently stole his money!' Yugi shut his eyes.

'_I won't forgive him… I won't!'_ Red-eyes of anger flashed and in a moment the small boy was gone.

* * *

"Heh-heh… you made me some money, my little friend…" The shop owner smirked at the Air Muscles that the gang brought back. "When you say you have something rare, people will give you all the money they have!" The man laughed but stopped and turned when the door opened. He looked at a very annoyed and angry Yami.

"_I see… so you use sneakers to steal money from others…"_ The shorter boy growled.

"You… you little brat! "Can't you read?! We're closed!" The shop owner yelled at Yami as he glared when the boy walked closer.

"Return those sneakers to my friend! I know that you hired the Hunters to steal the sneakers! That's robbery; I demand the shoes and my friend's money back!"

The man looked at him, what if this kid tells his secret!? That would be bad for business, he'd have to bluff his way though this. He fiddled around, pretending that he didn't know that he had the sneakers which were clearly in his hands. He turned away, secretly slipping in his scorpion into one of the shoes. Though Yami knew what was going on.

The man turned to him and held at the shoe. "Sorry… here, take them! Here…" 'The moment you reach out… you will be fatally poisoned…'

Yami reached out with his hand and once it was above the mouth of the shoe, he opened his hand and ten coins fell in. "W-WHAT?!" The man exclaimed. "This guy dropped coins into the sneaker?! What is he doing?!"

Yami only smirked. "It's a game! Let's test your own qualifications! But this time, there really is a scorpion inside the sneaker!" He continued to smirk. "The rules are simple! There are ten coins in the sneaker. Each of use gets to try pulling some out without getting poisoned! The one with coins wins!"

The owner was surprised by the kid's bravery, but he smirked in return. "I'll accept your challenge on one condition… each coin is worth 100,000 yen! That's how I do business!"

Yami nodded, agreeing to the terms but all he wanted was the shoes and Jou's money back. The shoe was placed on a table and both of the players look at each other.

"Game… **START**."

The older of the two swallowed the lump in his throat. 'The mouth of the sneakers looks like the mouth of a man-eating shark…"

"I'll start!" Yami spoke, reached out and dipping his hand slowly into the shoe. He blinked and his eyes peered deeply at the shoe, to the point where he could see through it with the help of his powers. The scorpion seemed quite comfy where it was and didn't want to attack Yami since it didn't see him as a threat.

Yami pulled back his hand and held up a coin, letting out the breath he had been holding. "One coin…" He looked at it and sighed softly. It was the owner's turn and he was just as nervous as Yami was though he managed to get a coin out.

The man watched as Yami went for another coin. 'Crap… if I win I can get a ton of money from this kid… but doing it one coin at a time is much too slow! I need to snatch all the coins at once…' He saw Yami remove a coin and an idea came to him.

"Say… before I take my turn, I have a question! In this game, you can do anything, as long as you reach into the sneaker and pull out some coins… right?"

Yami raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Yes." Yami noticed him reach for something behind him.

"In that case… I'll do it this way!" He had pulled out a knife and shoved it into the area the scorpion had been in. Yami blinked, but knew that this man just got himself into so much trouble… The shop owner shoved his hand into the shoe and grabbed all the coins; he looked up at Yami and grinned madly. "And now I've got all the coins! HAHA! I'm the winner! Hand over your money…!!"

Yami only smirked darkly. "What makes you say that? You've taken a dangerous risk!"

The man blinked and noticed that he could remove his hand from the shoe! "And I wonder if the scorpion is really dead…" Yami spoke, looking at the shoe and the panicking man as a sound filled the air, a skittering sound.

"_The door to darkness has been opened…" _

It turns out that the scorpion didn't get hit at all, and was now charging towards the source that disrupted its slumber, which happened to be the shop owner's hand. It attacked.

Yami closed his eyes, hearing the man scream in pure agony. He opened his eyes to find the man on the floor in pain, the shoe and his hand still on the table.

"_In a Yami no Game, your heart's weakness is ultimately what causes you to lose! You have no love for your pet, nor for those precious sneakers, but only for money!"_ Sighing, Yami walked over to a phone and dialed an ambulance and the police.

He then walked over and removed the shoe. Carefully, Yami tilted the shoe and the scorpion got out and crawled on to the counter. "Good girl, I'm sorry your owner didn't treat you well. I'll take you back to your home." Yami walked to behind the counter and found a tank for the scorpion and carefully placed her inside. Yami then looked in the register and got back Jou's money.

Before he left with the money and the shoes, he wrote down two notes, taking one with him and the other telling the police what had happened and what this man was doing.

**Game Over**

* * *

"WHAAT!?" Jou exclaimed. "You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned?! Did you send him to the hospital?!" He and Honda, who right now was upset because he couldn't beat the owner up, had taken care of the punks and on the way to the store found Yugi walking out of the alley with Jou's sneakers.

Yugi nodded, holding Jou's shoes. "Yeah…" He then looked up at the blond. "But… I don't know how, but one of the sneakers has a hole…"

Jou jolted in shock and saw that one of them did in fact have a hole in it. But he smiled; Yugi had gotten them back all on his own. "Yugi, these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honor!" He grinned and Yugi smiled while Honda still didn't understand how those shoes were important.

As Jou got the shoe with hole with on, his foot bumped something. Shaking the shoe, something fell out. "What's that Jou?" Honda asked and all three of them gasped. It was Jou's money! As Jou unfolded his money, a note fell out. He picked it up and read it over, blinking.

_Jounouchi, _

_I have returned your shoes and your money from that man who had violated your soul. I am truly sorry about the hole; I didn't expect the man to stab it. I hope the money will be enough of an apology for you; I have a feeling that you need it. _

_From, _

Jou blinked and read it over, this wasn't anyone's hand writing that he knew of, but whose was it? Yugi never said that anyone else was in the store, so… who was it?

* * *

It had only been a few days since Jou got his new shoes and another boring day at school was about to start. Students were arriving to the gates of Domino High and so were the teachers, including the most lovely, or at least in her opinion, teacher in all of Domino, Ms. Chono.

The students and staff greeted her politely as most did on Japanese school grounds. Anzu and Miho were walking up to the gates, and Miho smiled. "Chono-sensei is beautiful again today."

"Whether the sensei is pretty or not has nothing to do with us." Anzu pointed out but both stopped to see that Ms. Chono had taken the key chain from a girl's book bag. When the teacher walked away, Anzu sighed and shrugged. "Plus she's strict with rules."

"But that's what senseis have to do, right?"

"Chono-sensei is trying to make them even stricter," Anzu spoke, "there's a rumor that she has been making a lot of proposals."

Miho gasped, surprised to hear this. As the girls talked, another girl with green-hair and brown-eyes walked up to them, looking a little nervous. "Umm… Anzu, Miho!"

Anzu turned and blinked. "Good morning, Mayumi." Miho asked what was wrong, seeing the sad look on Mayumi's face. The girl looked up and asked them to help her with something.

* * *

Yugi blinked as he looked at the three girls. They had taken in him out of class and told him that Mayumi was in love with Jou and they needed to know what it was that a boy like Jou would love as a gift. Yugi thought about this subject for a moment before smiling.

"He probably would like lewd videos!"

Anzu, Miho, and Mayumi told him that they couldn't do that! So Yugi was forced to think of something else, something less dirty. "Jou likes games. Maybe something from our shop?"

"I see." Anzu smiled. "Yugi's grandpa's place."

"Let's look after school." Miho spoke up and everyone agreed along with Yugi who was going to keep this whole thing a secret. Yami blinked, not really understand the whole situation at hand, he had never really heard or played a game that helped someone fall in love.

* * *

"I see. A present full of feelings of the opposite sex?" Grandpa asked, looking at the small group. "It sure is nice to be young." The old man sighed.

Mayumi turned to Anzu and spoke quietly. "Hey Anzu," She wasn't sure on this whole thing but Anzu informed her that it was okay to trust Yugi's grandfather since he probably knew what would be best in this store and situation.

"I've got something good for that!" Sure enough, he and Anzu were right. He turned around and reached for a box on the shelf behind him. "Yugi, I've told you this is how I got your grandmother." Going through a dusty box, he pulled out a package. "Here it is! This is it!" He blew the dust off, hitting the small group by mistake.

Opening the lid, inside of the box was a blank puzzle. Yami looked at it and a small smile formed on his face, this looked like an interesting little game to play, and he could already tell that you were to write your feelings on it and then break it up for the person to put it together even before Grandpa said that.

He was jealous that he could not use this.

"That's lovely! Really lovely! Really romantic!" Mayumi smiled in delight, loving the idea. It was perfect for her to give to Jou. She then turned to the others. "But what kind of message should I write?"

Grandpa laughed. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Take your time to think about it."

* * *

On Monday, Yugi and the girls got to the classroom early. "Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho asked in glee, wanting to know what it said.

Mayumi nodded and pulled the nicely wrapped box out of her bag. "I did my best last night."

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked.

"Probably secretly leaving it in the desk is best." The blue-haired girl suggested.

"But if that guy finds it wouldn't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" Anzu replied, knowing that Jou would do something that stupid. But Yugi's suggestion of taking Jou to the room after Jou saw the package was the best plan. And so, the gift was placed in the blonde's desk and classed started soon after.

But Jou had not arrived and this had everyone in the small group wondering. Turns out he was late getting there but he smiled in relief that he actually made it on time and he moved to his seat. Apparently he stayed up last night watching his videos and went to be late, but thankfully they were just Hong Kong action videos.

The door opened and Ms. Chono came in with a smile on her face. Though before hand, she was very pissed that the man that he met at the marriage proposal the day before had denied her right before she was going to do the same to him. Luckily she had covered her face with make up to hide her anger.

"Okay, open your textbook." She still smiled at the class.

A small laugh came from Jou. "My textbook is in my desk year round." But when he reached inside he found the gift. Anzu, Miho and Mayumi watched as he looked at the gift, hoping he wouldn't make a scene. "What is this?" He blinked and tilted it around a bit. Ms. Chono saw it and Anzu told him to hurry and hide it.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing in class?" Ms. Chono asked, getting his and Anzu's attention. At first, she thought it was a box lunch but Jou said he had never seen it before and that it was originally in his desk. She took it from him and walked back to her desk, opening the gift and discovering the puzzle!

"A jigsaw puzzle? That's no good, you shouldn't bring a plaything." She then started to put the pieces together. "You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it. Truly averse to studying." Ms. Chono blinked. "Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out." She then read the message that she had so far.

"'Ever since I met you… I've always been preoccupied…' Oh no, is this a confession?" She then laughed and Mayumi frowned deeply as the class laughed. "That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this?"

The class was quiet as the teacher looked at them but Anzu stood up. "Stop it, Sensei." She then stated that the puzzle was a letter and that it was cruel to read something private. Ms. Chono then asked if she wrote it but before Anzu could reply, someone spoke up.

"I wrote it!" Mayumi yelped.

"No, I placed it in his desk!" Miho stood up.

"No, that puzzle came from my family's store!" Yugi spoke up; earning a few giggles from the class and Jou raised an eyebrow. Yami looked at the teacher who was a little shocked that they all had a part in this, but only one out of the four wrote the message. This situation got Yami started, and Yugi closed his eyes before opening them to crimson and that was it.

"Hmm, well only one of you is telling the truth."

"_No, we all are." _'Yugi' replied, keeping his voice quiet.

"Well, the only way to know who wrote this is to finish the puzzle." She began to put the last few pieces in and grinned as she looked at the name. "I know it! It was…!" But then she stopped, everything in the classroom turned dark and everyone was frozen, except for Yugi who was standing up and the puzzle glowed.

He tilted his head up and she gasped, seeing crimson eyes and saw the smirk on 'Yugi's' face, he looked so different, dark and mysterious and the air became cold and heavy. _"It's game time, Chono-Sensei."_

"Game?" She was confused with Yami and why it seemed that time had stopped. "What are you suddenly blabbing about?"

"Here's the deal. If I win, you forget this whole little mess and give me that puzzle."

"I don't have time to play with you."

"If I lose, I'll keep quiet about how you are actually a bitch who expels students on the smallest of charges that you will sometimes stage. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I can see a person's soul and I know that you use make up to cover up who you really are." Yami spoke and crossed his arms.

"Oh?" She growled but put on a smirk. "A student that causes doubt to be cast on a teacher. I suppose I'll have you expelled."

"The game is jigsaw puzzle." Yami replied, walking up to her, but stood a distance from the desk, forming in his hand were two mirrors and Ms. Chono blinked. Yami then threw them in the air and they smashed on each side of the desk, the pieces of each puzzle not mixing after the shattered.

"The rules are simple. The one that puts it together wins. However…" He then held up to blind folds, "we have to wear these."

"I see."

Yami put his own on and, using a chair he made, sat down on his side of the desk. "Now… let's begin." Ms. Chono put on hers and started to work but almost cut herself, in which Yami tossed her a set of gloves.

Game… **start.**

"Be careful. This is a dangerous game." Yami smirked and got to his task. "I forgot to mention this… the game is over when it's complete."

Ms. Chono nodded. 'What's the deal with this game? Stupid kid. See, I can do this like this…' She removed the blind fold and looked at the mirror pieces. '… and you'd never know.'

Yami kept his eyes closed under the blind fold, not wanting them open since the shadows might want to make him cheat in this game, which is the biggest sin in the world of games to Yami. He worked on his puzzle carefully, feeling the ends and sides to see if they would fit.

"Sounds like it's going well for you." Ms. Chono spoke as she looked at her puzzle.

"I forgot to mention one more thing." Yami replied. "This is a Yami no Game."

"Yami no Game, what's that?"

"Break the rules and a terrible punishment awaits you."

"Oh, really?" She didn't see the threat in the small boy's words. "I suppose I just can't tell like this."

After a bit of silence, Yami spoke up, asking how it was going for the older woman. "I'm already half done." He added on, knowing that it was true.

"No! I'm going to lose!" Ms. Chono replied, though she was faking it. 'It's sure a simple game done normally.' She lifted up the final piece. 'Now… I win.' And she placed it in, seeing her reflection in the broken glass.

"_The door of darkness had opened."_

The woman blinked and looked up at Yami, seeing a golden light on his forehead. _"Chono-Sensei, you use you position to hurt people."_ A few cracking sounds were heard and Ms. Chono felt something on her face. Yami stood up and pointed at her, his voice filled with calm rage. _"You… merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask… you hide your ugly true face!"_ The light, dull, seemed to dance on his head and Ms. Chon blinked again, hearing the cracking sounds and on her face were many jigs which formed puzzle pieces.

"_Just as a mirror reflects. For the people you have hurt… feel what it is to be hurt yourself!"_ The light turned into the shape of an eye and glowed violently and flashed.

The puzzle pieces on Ms. Chono's face shattered and she screamed because her reflection showed an ugly, old hag. Her true face. "My make up! My face!" And she froze.

A sigh came from Yami, everything was stuck in time at the moment and he removed the blindfold, looking at the reflection in his own mirror. _"I told you. Break the rules and you're punished." _His reflection showed Yugi.

Yami walked over and picked up the puzzle pieces of Mayumi's letter and placed them back in the box. The items from the game vanished back into shadows and Yami walked over to Yugi's desk and sat down. Snapping his fingers, the shadows vanished and time started again. Crimson-eyes closed and violet ones opened up.

The class looked in shock at Ms. Chono who was screaming and crying about her face as she ran out of the classroom. "What… what just happened? One minute she was gonna say something and the next she broke down." Jou spoke as he looked at Yugi who only shrugged.

**Game over.**

* * *

The next day at school, Yugi and his small group of friends were talking about how Ms. Chono didn't speak of the puzzle after she returned and ordered everyone to forget about it. This ended up with her giving it to Yugi, who she looked scared of, but Yugi gave it to Mayumi after school.

Jou asked about the puzzle but Anzu said that the whole thing was just a joke to get back at him for all the ones that he had pulled in the past. He was left confused and Yugi just chuckled lightly. Turned out that Mayumi only had a small crush on him and gave the puzzle to another boy instead, it was for the best.

Meanwhile, Ms. Chono was trying to apply make up when the vice principle asked about her idea of making rules stricter. But the moment she said they should be, a cracked formed on her face and she ran off to try and fix it, but everything she did to it made it seem worse.

* * *

Yugi went to bed that night and soon entered the hallway in his soul again; he wanted to check on his other half who had been quiet all day. He entered his room and saw Yami asleep on the bed, curled up on the blanket without his jacket on. A soft chuckle came from Yugi as he sat on the bed.

-Mou Hitori?- He shook his exposed shoulder and Yami only shifted.

'How can someone who doesn't do much all day be tired?' –Yami!- Yugi poked him and Yami opened his eyes in alert and looked around but stopped when he finally noticed Yugi.

_Aibou?_

-Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were okay, you were quiet today.-

Yami nodded. _Tired._

-How come your tired?-

_Spent. _

-Huh?-

_No energy._

-How is that?-

…

-Yami?-

Yami only shook his head and placed his finger to his lips. _Secret._

-Oh. Alright then.- Yugi smiled and crawled close to him in the bed. –Then let's sleep so we are both active tomorrow!-

The other grinned and nodded before he clung to Yugi and dozed off, Yugi falling asleep soon after. A moment later, making sure Yugi was out, Yami got up and walked out of the room and entered his own.

_-/I should be more careful on my games. The shadows are still heavy right now…/- _He looked up at the room, glaring at it. _-/Let's try to make this more simple, shall we?!/-_ He yelled, his voice echoing.

He sighed and sat down on the ground, looking at the countless doors, stairs, and halls of his room.

TBC

* * *

I don't know what the next chapter shall be, someone give me a suggestion, I want to do a manga chapter though. Give me your ideas because I don't want to do the Shadi one just yet alright?

I personally hated the part between the end of part one and the Yami no Game, felt like wasted words… but that's because Jou, Yugi, and Yami didn't have much say in it.

Please tell me what you think! I know the ending sucks, but I just wanted a little sneak peak into Yami's soul room. Okay, why Yami is spent, he used a lot of shadow magic in this game because he had to not only create the items for the game, but he also had to freeze time itself so that he could play the game. I'm surprised he had enough energy to even open his eyes let alone yell.

Anyway, please review and if we hit fifty, we get a Yami/ Yugi chapter!


	11. Chap 11: The Cruel Gang

I decided to move along and go with the gang chapters. I feel like writing another Jou chapter, because I love that blond! *hugs Jou and nuzzles him* Umm… anyway! Thank you all for the reviews! We got past fifty reviews and you know what that means! We get a fluff chapter! But not right now, because I need to continue to establish the relation that our main heroes have.

I read back through my story and noticed that Yami's got a sense of humor that's both light and also pretty dark, violence makes him

Warning: this chapter is violent and contains some pretty cruel forms of violence. That means that Jou gets the crap beat out of him and gets electrocuted, oh, and Yami gets punched as well, same with Yugi.

NOTE! This chapter is a dedication of a dear friend of mine who passed away months ago, and I didn't find out about this until just recently, so the ending of this story is for my dear friend who loved Puzzleshipping, and though it doesn't have much to do with the pairing at hand, it's a sweet moment where Yugi sees Yami as he best friend, though Yami wishes for more…

NOTE II! I actually got bored of looking at the manga online, so a part of this story has a slight variation of the lines that Shonen Jump had, the rest is from Shonen Jump.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Imagination's Reality **

**Chapter Eleven: The Cruel Gang**

* * *

_That day, I got on the bus at the usual time, I got to school at 8:20 as usual, I greeted everyone just like always… but one thing was different. Jou wasn't as school!_

* * *

"This is bad! Why is Jou absent!?" Honda freaked. "That's guy's got super human health! But not so good with tests…"

Yugi frowned and felt a small, worried brush at the back of his head. _-/What's going on Aibou? /-_ Yami asked, sounding a little sleepy.

"This is the first time Jou has been absent…" Yugi spoke out loud showing his worry and explaining to the other. He then turned to Honda. "Do you have any idea where he is, Honda?"

"Well… I dunno how to contact him." Honda frowned.

"He keeps to himself too much." Anzu sighed and Miho nodded, saying 'yes' a few times.

Then Honda turned to them all, a serious expression on his face. "After school, I'll go to his house! I know where he lives." The others agreed and stated that they were coming to. Yami watched from within Yugi, feeling a bad set of energy from this whole thing with the blond.

After school, the four walked down a few streets, everyone being quiet until Yugi spoke up. "Honda, you've known Jou since elementary school..." He mumbled softly.

"Yeah," Honda began, "but he almost never invited me to his place…" They came to a stop and looked up at an apartment building.

"Here we are!" Honda announced. "I was here once, a long time ago. First door on the third floor…" He spoke to the others as they followed him inside. They soon came to the door, a nervous feeling surrounding them all.

But Miho smiled and walked over to the door. "Look! It's open!" She turned the knob, and they all took a peek through the crack in the door. But a beer bottle came flying at the door and smashed into it, scaring everyone and alerting Yami.

A loud and gruff voice was heard from the other side. "Y-you! This d-damn brat! Hasn't been h… home in two days…!"

The others just ran for their lives, but once outside, Anzu asked who that man was. Honda's face showed a solemn expression. "That's his old man… he's been like that for a long time… I guess that's why Jou never invites anyone over…"

Honda spoke again, saying that they needed to keep looking since Jou hadn't been home for two days. The level of worry had gone up now, making everyone upset.

* * *

-Mou Hitori no Boku… I'm getting a bad feeling that something horrible has happened to Jou…-

_-/Don't think like that Aibou, just keep looking, I'll try my best to find him as well./- _Yugi smiled a little at how Yami was gonna help, but he didn't really know how his other half was actually going to do that.

Everyone looked in all the places that Jou was normally hanging out in, but they still didn't find him and no one there had seen him for a while. It seemed like this search was a dead end now. "No good… he's nowhere." Honda sighed.

"We've trued all his usual hangouts." Anzu spoke, looking around. It was not just the three of them since Miho had to return home at a specific time.

Yugi looked away; mumbling the name of his other best friend, and Honda noticed this, trying to put on a smile. "I'll keep looking. You guys get home before it gets dark… don't worry about him. He'll show up tomorrow!"

Yugi nodded and Anzu smiled at him, trying to reassure the small boy. "Honda's right Yugi. You see? It's gonna be okay." She spoke as they started to walk away but a loud voice stopped them.

"HEY MAN!"

They turned to see a gang of teenage boys in school uniforms beating up on another boy from another school. "Fuckin' stepped on my foot? Why don't you look where you walk?!" A member of the group, who wore glasses and a hat, smoking a cigarette, spoke up as he held the poor boy to his face.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"What you gonna give me to forget about it?" Yami watched, feeling very angry at how these people were treating another for a simple mistake.

Honda sighed and glared at them. "That's Rintama's school uniform. That place is really bad… better leave 'em alone…" Suddenly Yugi gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Honda! It's him! It's Jou!" There he was, the blond was actually in the ground of Rintama students what were now kicking the poor boy into the street, though Jou wasn't doing anything.

"W… why…?! Why is he with those punks from Rintama?!!" Honda exclaimed.

A man with blue-hair, probably dyed, placed a hand on Jou's shoulder and smirked at him. "Come on Jounouchi! Let's go to our place. It's called 'J'z'. You'll like it." Something clicked in Yugi's head and he started running towards his friend, much to Yami's protest for him to stop.

"Jounouchi! Jounouchi!" Yugi called, catching the blonde's attention. "Why'd you skip school, Jou?! Why are you with people like **them**?!" Yugi's voice almost sounded overlapped as his eyes flashed very quickly from purple to red then back again, though it seemed to have gone unnoticed. Yami was just as worried at his Aibou was, he needed to know as well.

The punk in the glasses turned to look at Yugi while Jou turned away. "… People like them? Does he mean us? You know that kid, Jounouchi?"

"Nah. Never seen him…" Jou responded with a bit of a smirk on his lips. "Come on, let's go."

"Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled, only his voice sounded different and his eyes were crimson, Jou actually saw the red but when he blinked Yugi's eyes were violet once more. The man standing next to Jou turned with a smirk on his face and Honda blinked.

"Heh… Jounouchi, you're too nice… don't tell me at Domino High you let kids like that follow you around. You should've come to Rintama with us from the start."

Honda stared in shock at the blue-haired man, he knew him! 'That's **him**! I've seen him with Jou before! That's Hirutani! But why's he back with him now?!'

"Come back with us, Jounouchi!" Again, Yugi seemed different and the guy in glasses raised and eyebrow.

"Hirutani! That kid's getting on my nerves… Jounouchi said he didn't know him!"

"Heh…" Hirutani smirked as Jou kept his head turned away. The guy in glasses walked up to Yugi and in one quick movement, he punched the boy square in the jaw. "Shut the hell up whiny!" Honda and Anzu gasped at the sight and Jou jolted, but didn't turn.

"Huh-huh…" The guy laughed, "Who said you could talk to Jounouchi? Next time I see your face I'll cut off your hair and feed it to ya!"

Honda and Anzu ran up to Yugi, looking him over just as Yami tried to secretly ease the pain from the inside of Yugi's body. "Yugi! Are you alright?!" Honda asked and noticed that Yugi tried to reach out to Jou.

"J-Jounouchi…"

Anzu turned to the blond and glared at him. "Jounouchi! You're the worst! I can't believe you!"

"What's with you, Jou!?" Honda yelled, glaring as well as Jou turned and walked away with the laughing group of thugs.

* * *

Anzu placed a wet cloth to Yugi's stinging cheek and he tried to tell her that he was fine, which was kinda true because the pain was going away quicker then it should have been. They had walked to a playground to try and sort things out with what had happened only moments ago.

Honda stayed quiet until he looked at Yugi and spoke softly. "You see, Jou… was in a gang in middle school. There was a time when **lived** to fight with gangs from other schools… some times even _high school_ gangs. He had a long record… they almost sent him to jail… that's when he was with Hirutani."

Yugi looked at the brunet, a bit shocked that Jou had almost been sent to jail. Well, he had heard rumors that Jou got into a lot of fights in middle school, but this was when they didn't attend the same school after elementary and they met up again in high school.

Yami listened in, frowned and looking a bit upset, he knew Jou had some problems that would affect his life, such as his father, but he never thought that he would be part of a gang.

"I mean, no we hang out all the time, but…" Honda continued, "I really used to look up to him. But I never had the guts… he used to look out for the younger guys… and he never beat up on weaker dudes… but… I can't understand it… what's his deal…? Maybe he's not coming back… damnit!" Honda growled.

Yugi looked at Honda before turning away slightly. 'Jou… that's right, it was because of this puzzle that I made friends with Jou…' The smaller boy sighed and held the puzzle close as he took everything in, rubbing it slightly and getting a bit of a response from Yami who sent him a positive feeling.

_-/ Don't give up on him Aibou, Jou knows that you are his best friend and nothing will change that, something is up and I think I have a strong feeling as to what it is./-_ Yugi nodded before turning to his friends with a smile.

"I believe in him… Jou hasn't changed! He couldn't have!"

"Yugi…" Honda then smiled and stood up. "That's right! He may not be a genius, but he wouldn't treat his old friends that way!"

"Yup!" Yugi nodded.

"Let's go get him back!" Anzu cheered. "I'll come too!" She stated and Yugi said he would as well.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this… they said they were going to a place called 'J'z', right?" Honda replied and the others nodded, making their way to said locations.

* * *

J'z was an underground bar hidden in a dirty, gang oriented, location of Domino where the scum of society hung out. A man in the Rintama school uniform was leaving as Honda, Yugi, and Anzu walked. "Okay… one of them is out! Heh, one's no problem… I could take three of these punks. " Honda spoke as he then started to trail the man with Yugi and Anzu following behind.

"Damn…" The guy said to himself. "Where am I gonna find those weird foreign cigarettes? Wish Hirutani would smoke a regular brand…" Suddenly he turned and came face to face with a smirking Honda. And a fight broke out, a one sided fight in Honda's favor and Yugi and Anzu watched, a bit shocked, and Yami was trying not to laugh.

"Alright! Why's Jou hanging you guys from Rintama? Spill it!" Honda demanded, holding the guy up but he wasn't giving him answers. "Speak up or you're **dead**!"

"I get it… I'll talk…" The man sighed in defeat.

* * *

In the bar, the Rintama students were hanging out and talking, Hirutani turned to look at Jou who sat by himself, feet up on the table and a distant look on his face. "Glad you joined us, Jounouchi!" The man smirked. "Let's have fun, just like old times." He chuckled.

"We'll make them recognize us all over Tokyo!" The guy in the glasses smirked and then turned to Hirutani. "Excuse me, Hirutani… you're out of cigarettes, aren't you? Please. Have one of mine." He handed a smoke to the other and Jou finally moved a bit, glaring at the man in glasses who noticed the look.

"What is it? Huh-huh? There's something stuck on my face, Jounouchi?" Jou just turned away and the glasses' guy glared. 'Hirutani's been bringing in his old friends to expand the gang's turf… even that jerk Jounouchi… but he refused at first…'

Jou then turned again to glare pure hatred at the other. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Jounouchi? You rather be playing house with star-head?" 'But Hirutani's too smart to stand for that… so he gave Jounouchi a warning. Huh-huh… that punk went white as a sheet!'

'Hirutani said if Jounouchi didn't join our gang he'd beat up all the kids in his Domino High class one by one. When he heard that…'

_**BANG! **_

"Uh… what?"

Jou shot right up from his seat and his face was expressionless, except his amber-eyes filled with a swirl of anger, remorse, guilt, and fury. "No way. Now way I'm letting that pass…" He glared at the guy in glasses who was soon punched square in the jaw with a really powerful upper cut and sent flying into the nearest wall, all the while Hirutani smirked.

"_No way I'm letting you get away with hitting my friend!" _Jou hollered, if there was one thing he hated, it had to be anyone hurting his best friends in anyway and him not being able to stop it from happening, he felt like a fool for turning his back on Yugi getting hit only an hour or so ago.

Hirutani smirked and chuckled at Jou's sudden actions. "Jounouchi, I'm glad you're finally getting the old look back in your eyes… too bad for you that it's aimed at us. Hold him down! Jounouchi needs an attitude lesson!" In the blink of an eye, Jou was surrounded and completely out numbered, just as his friends got the information they needed to get Jou.

'I knew you hadn't changed! Jounouchi!' Jou blinked, he could almost hear Yugi's voice… though it sounded like the voice he heard earlier, when Yugi was yelling at him. He snapped back into attention when he looked at the guys surrounding him and about to beat him up.

Jou was lucky enough to dodge a few hits and threw in a few of his own, but he never noticed the guy behind him what slammed his fist into the back on Jou's head, making him stagger and go dizzy, and the gang took this to their advantage and wailed on the poor guy.

When they had Jou incapacitated, Hirutani laughed. "Time for a change of scene! To the torture chamber!"

* * *

The rain was starting to fall as a storm started just when Yugi and his friends reached J'z. Honda turned to the other two. "Yugi, Anzu… you guys stay back! I'll go in alone!"

"B-but Honda!" Yugi argued.

"Those guys are from Rintama! You can't take them on!!" Honda fought back. "Yugi! Even though you're my friend, I don't want you falling to my level!" He turned and went down the stairs and into the bar, only to find it empty except for the unconscious body of the man that Jou punched.

Honda returned upstairs and told the others what he found. "Huh?! Then where's Jou now…?!" Yugi freaked, more worried then he was before.

"I don't know, but looking at how messed up the place was, Jou's gotta be in trouble." Honda sighed.

"We have to find him quick! Let's split up and look for him!" Anzu spoke up and everyone agreed and ran their separate ways, looking for the blond who could be in serious danger.

And he was.

Hanging from a rope on the rafters in a very old and worn out storage area in the abandoned factory yard of Domino, Jou glared at the gang before him, spiting out some of the blood in his mouth from being punched.

"Heh-heh… I like this view, Jounouchi." Hirutani smirked, though Jou thought what he said sounded more like a come-on then a threat but he would keep that little comment to himself.

"Hmph! The view from here isn't so bad either!" Jou laughed slightly. "Look! It's a red-assed boss monkey and his pack!" He joked, only to get punched a few times.

"Jounouchi… you've been like this since middle school! Always acting like were equal. Still, nothing could stop us when we were together… even some _high school_ gangs were afraid of us. We had plenty of people working for us… but the one thing I never managed to do…" He glared deeply at Jou, "… was teach you this… I am the boss. You'll **always** be the second in command."

Jou only laughed loudly. "Of course… that's just what a boss monkey would think! You done? Well lemme tell you I've got a good memory. I know you jerks' faces… I remember how many times each of you hit me. You know I hold a grudge. I'm going to pay you back **double**!"

Hirutani only smirked. "Don't worry… this isn't even the main course. The next item on the menu will _blow your mind_!"

Jou blinked and noticed that in everyone's hands was a stun gun, an active stun gun. One of the punks started to move close to Jou. "There are 200,000 volt stun guns. When I flip the switch, the electricity comes on. And when that happens, it's gonna blow your memories right out of your head…" He then held it to the blonde's face. "And maybe your life too… so let's go…"

"YOU GODDAMN JERK!" Jou hollered and swung, kicking the guy in the head and sending him flying. But he didn't notice the another guy come up until he placed his activated stun gun to Jou's wet face from the rain and that's when all hell broke loose.

"_**AAAAARRRGHH!!!**_"

Yugi stopped running when he heard the faint echoing scream, like it was in his head and he knew that voice anywhere. "Jou!" He placed his hands on the puzzle and closed his eyes. "Please… Mou Hitori no Boku… tell me where Jou is!!"

Unknown to Yugi, or anyone else, Yami had actually placed a very minor amount his power inside of his Aibou's friends so that he would know where they were and whatnot. He sent out a small amount of his power, seeking for Jou. He blinked when he located the blond, sending an image of what Jou was actually seeing, an abandoned warehouse.

Yugi opened his eyes, revealing crimson.

* * *

The rain pored down even harder since the storm increased, Jou's body twitched violently, he had been shocked one to many times then necessary, and once was not needed.

"Hey Hirutani," one guy spoke up, "he can't even talk anymore! He's just twitching now!"

"Should we stop now…?" Another asked.

"Do it!" Hirutani grinned darkly.

"Uh… but if we keep going he'll die…"

"DO IT!"

"_**STOP!**_" Suddenly the air turned heavy and dark, almost suffocating at the sound of the sudden voice.

Everyone turned to see the boy from earlier that day, the one that was friends with Jou, only he didn't look small and weak like he did before, no, this time he was different and he was beyond pissed. _"How dare you hurt Jounouchi! I won't let you get away with this… any of you!"_ He growled, never noticing that through his daze, Jou was looking right at him, extremely confused and in very much pain.

Yami walked over to them, standing by the man that Jou had kicked and by some tires just as the gang started to swarm around him. "Oh. Heh-heh, I've seen this kid before. This little brat hangs around Jounouchi…" Hirutani spoke, making Yami glare even deeper but still kept a straight face. "If that's all the help he has, then he's done for…" He then laughed, along with his group.

"Hey kid! This is our hangout…" The man who hit Jou in the bar said before hitting Yami right in the face, "Not your playground!"

A small amount of blood came from Yami's mouth after he recovered from being sent flying into a few of the tires and into a metal containment can. As the others laughed at him, Yami took in his surroundings and smirked to himself. He picked up a piece of a metal bar and took of the puzzle, setting something up before he stood with his back turned to the others.

"Well… now it's my turn to start something!" He turned and smirked. "A game! I challenge you for to a game!" The other blinked, confused by this.

Yami chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out? There's a time bomb hidden at your feet… and the switch attached to that bomb. It's already ticking off the seconds." Yami smirked, getting on a tire.

"A bomb?!"

"What are you talking about, wimp?!"

The spirit watched in amusement at their confusion. "Now the question is: can you find the switch? If you do, you win! My life is yours to take! But if you **can't** find it, there's a penalty game… the bomb will explode, taking you with it! Now wring your brains for the answer!"

One of the members smirked. "Hirutani… the kid's bluffing! Mouth's writing checks his body can't cash… let's stun him and watch him jerk around."

That when Hirutani noticed something. "W-Wait…! Don't use the stun guns!" Yami raised an eyebrow when he turned to look at him. "Heh-heh… I get what he was saying… he's not bluffing. Look!" He pointed to the ground; a large puddle was beneath their feet and then to the hole in the ceiling above them where rain was pouring down. "We're all soaked with rain… that brat stood there just to lure us into the puddle, so we'd get we water on us/ He let us hit him with that in mind…"

One of the guys gasped. "Ah! That's right! We're all wet! That means-!"

"You've got it… if even one of us turns on a stun gun right now, 200,000 volts will go from his hands to the puddle… and the four of us will be blown away by that kid's 'bomb.'" Hirutani finished and Yami's eyes widened slightly, only slightly.

The blue-haired man laughed. "We've found the switch, kid! We're safe is we don't use the stun guns… so we'll use our fists instead!" The gang started to advance on Yami.

"Ha-ha-ha! We win this game!"

"And now for your 'penalty game,' like you promised, you die!"

Just as one of the guys was about to hit Yami, the red-eyed boy smirked. "Heh… but you _didn't_ find the switch. I'm the winner." The smirk became a bit darker, more evil. "And that switch is about to activate… right… now."

The sound of someone moaning softly caught their attention and everyone turned to the man that Jou had kicked in the face. His hand was being held above the puddle by a metal stick, the stun gun was activated in his hand and the puzzle that Yami had been wearing was hanging above his head, dripping water onto his face to wake him up.

'He set this up when he got hit?!' Hirutani gasped and when the guy woke up, moving his arm, it started to fall. "D-DON'T WAKE UP!"

"_Switch on._" Yami spoke.

Before any of the gang members could react, the stun gun touched the water and 200,000 volts of electricity ran through everyone's bodies, excluding Yami who was safe on top of a tire.

Yami sighed and shook his head at the site before him. He reached up and touched his face, taking the pain form the wounds as best he could on Yugi's face before walking over to Jou who was looking right at him with a dazed look. "Yugi…" He mumbled, his voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

"Don't talk Jounouchi, save your strength…" Yami bit his lip as he tried to get the blond down without hurting him, once Jou was freed from the restraints, Yami carefully placed him on a dry patch of floor and looked him over, trying to heal some of the pain when Jou close his eyes.

Yami stopped his actions when he heard voices and with the blink of an eye, Yugi took over, wondering what just happened. But he looked down at Jou and held him close, worrying about his friend.

"Yugi!"

"Jou!"

The boy turned to see Honda and Anzu running over to him and the blond, asking if Jou was alright and noticing that Yugi had gotten punched again. A soft sound came from Yugi's side and he turned to see amber-eyes opening up. They turned to look at Yugi, seeing the boy he knew and not the one he saw when he was dazed and confused.

"Jou!" Yugi smiled brightly. "It's me! Let's go back!"

Jou looked at him before smiling, shouting Yugi's name.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room that night, hugging himself as he thought over what had happened earlier. Poor Jou was now in a hospital for treatments on his wounds from the fight and from being electrocuted. He was surprised to find that Jou survived and that he was still awake when he left the hospital an hour ago after he was told his friend would be okay.

All the while Yami was very quiet and so Yugi entered his soul room to talk to the other. He walked down the hall very quickly, hoping not to be attacked by the scary shadows coming from the door across the hall and opening his door to find Yami sitting on the floor, playing with a small red car, pushing it around and having a distant face.

-Mou Hitori?-

Yami twitched and looked over at Yugi before smiling softly. _Aibou._

Yugi smiled at him as well and sat down. –How are you doing? Are you worried about Jou as well? - Yami only nodded, playing with the car again and Yugi frowned.

-I wish you could talk in sentences rather then broken words…-

Yami looked at him for a second before standing and walking into the hallway, just standing there facing Yugi's room. _-/Does this work for Aibou? /-_

A delight smile came to Yugi's face as he nodded. –Yes it does! But… aren't you afraid of the creepy shadow things out in the hall?-

The other only shook his head and pointed to his feet, showing that the shadows were leaving him alone and staying a distance away. _-/They will not attack me because they fear me, I am a threat. You, however, are one. You are light, a pure substance, something the darkness doesn't want and they will attack you if you stay in their realm for too long./- _

Yugi looked at the shadows before looking at Yami. –Where did they come from?-

Red-eyes glanced at the door behind Yami. _-/There, from my room and the puzzle. The puzzle can be trusted, but sometimes it has a mind of it's own it seems… I don't mean to bring the shadows out to attack you; they do this all on their own… I'm sorry Aibou…/-_ Yami frowned but blinked when he felt a pair of arms around his stomach, bringing him into his room.

-There is no need to apologize Mou Hitori; this is just something you can't control, yet. And as long as I have you, I'm safe. - Yugi smiled. Yami looked at him before smiling; all the while his mind was lost in thought.

'I hope so my beautiful Aibou, I really do hope I can protect you…'

TBC

* * *

If you notice, Yami's getting stronger. Jou is now onto Yami, he won't forget those red-eyes he saw and he will find out about Yami, very soon in fact. If you've all read the manga, Jou turned out to be just fine after the attack on him; Jou is too awesome to die!

Next chapter: A mysterious figure comes to Domino, and he knows of Yami and what is hidden behind the boy's door. Two golden items are revealed, having a connection to Yami's puzzle.

Please review.


End file.
